Blazblue Ga Kill
by Keybladewielder97
Summary: Ragna the Bloodedge has finally done it. He managed to defeat the Imperator, as well as saving his sister Saya back. However, Izanami decided to retaliate one final time as vengeance against Ragna for ruining her plans. This vengeance led Ragna to be tossed into the Boundary, and be forever sealed with in it. However, little did she know was that it was just a new start for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or Akame Ga Kill**

**Hey guys, Keybladewielder97 here. Today, I've just gone through so much intense Blazblue action, and witnessed epic, gory, and dark Akame Ga Kill at the same time. Wouldn't you believe it, when one day when I was working on my homework at a college library, and all of a sudden, the idea popped up in my head. You had no idea how distracted I become with that idea. So...I've pushed out all of my efforts into here, hopefully making my studies more easier...hopefully.**

**But anyways, here is a brand new fanfic, fresh and new to the fanfic community. Hope you enjoy!**

**I present to you...THE FIRST BLAZBLUE X AKAME GA KILL FANFIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Kill the Corruptment<strong>

**(The Boundary)**

The Boundary. A unique space-time dimension, one where mankind can venture, but cannot guarantee safety. It is a place where various timelines intersect. All timeline, intersecting at one place. It is a space where the human mind cannot comprehend, nor could they physically survive alone. It is a place where time is everywhere. And there is little residence within this void of time. It appeares as an infinite dark empty space that is illuminated by anything living that enters it.

And in this dark empty void, floated a figure. He was simply lying on his back, as he simply floated through the endless void. He had an empty look on his face, as he kept wondering through the empty space.

This man was none other than Ragna the Bloodedge. He is a wanted criminal with the most highest bounty that humanity could ever count. His crimes? Taking a stance against the Novus Orbis Librarium, or NOL, a government the governs the Earth. And he did it quite well. Alone and single handedly.

You might think that this might be ridiculous, for one man to gain the attention, and easily take on the NOL. But tell that to the incident where he easily wiped out a the headquarter's branch post, where he utterly destroyed the place. And because of his actions, he received a well known title that was perfect for him.

**The Grim Reaper**

Ragna the Bloodedge had a lot of shit cut out for him throughout his life. He first had two siblings. Two that he cared deeply for, but one his brother, Jin, harbored harsh feelings towards Ragna, since he tended to Saya, his sister. He tended to Saya because she was sick and frail. Taking care of two siblings, Ragna knew that as an older brother, he had to take care of them.

That is, until that day came. That day that forever changed his life, as well as hating a certain bastard for starting it all. It was the day when a man invaded their home, killed their foster mother, had his own brother cut off his damn arm, and an insane green-headed man that was highly sadistic. And to top it all off, he kidnapped his sister.

Yeah, that sort of event caused many levels of trauma to Ragna, both physically and mentally. He had his arm cut off, as well as having an intense hatred for both the bastard name Terumi, and ghost for some odd reason. But that's a story we'll delve into another time.

Anyways, continuing on, Ragna thought he was done for, but a certain vampire came into his life, for better and worst. When he woke up from his injuries, he found himself in front of a cat. But not just any cat. It was a huge cat that wore a huge yellow coat, as well as being able to stand on his own hind legs. And he called himself Jubei, one of the Six Heros, as in...Six Heros that stopped the Black Beast from destroying the earth.

Jubei explained everything to him about the situation. About Terumi, the current situation of the world, as well as the unknown status of his siblings. And after hearing all the shit that Jubei told him, Jubei took him in, and trained him. Ragna needed this, since he wanted revenge against the green haired bastard the ruined his peaceful life, as well as taking his siblings away.

Did I also forget to mention that he has a new arm? Oh yeah, I did. (*Clears Throat*). Yeah, it turns out that when he had his arm but off by his own brother, he gained a new arm. But not just any arm. This arm was made from the Azure Grimoire, or the Blazblue. This supposed material was used to give Ragna a new arm, as well as giving him a power unlike any power. It is supposed to be the strongest grimoire, despite it not being a book. It has the power to tap into the Azure, or the boundary, and give him a lot of power.

I could go on, but I'll just bore you with explanations. So moving on...

Anyways, after training under the legendary cat, Ragna grew old enough and powerful enough to move on his own, and decided to have two goals in mind. The first is to have revenge against Terumi, clearly. The second is to destroy the NOL's Cauldrons. The Cauldrons are devices that are able to go into the Boundary, and tap into its power. The problem is, however, is that the Boundary is a dangerous thing to tamper with. One might say that it might destroy the world, or the very existence of reality. And that is something that Ragna doesn't want.

So he took a stance against the NOL, and destroyed a few of their Cauldrons. Single-Handedly. Yeah, that's how strong he was.

But during his quest to destroy these supposed cauldrons, he ran into many things. Like the time he reunited with his brother, and both tried to kill each other. Or the time where a legendary hero wanted to kill him for no apparent reason, other than justice. Or the time where he has been shanked by an artificial life form that took form in a girl who had the yandere for him. Or the time where he found out that his sister is being possessed by a goddess who wants nothing but death in this world.

...Yeah, a LOT of shit has happened in his life. So much, that it makes people wonder how Ragna managed to retain his sanity. Even I don't know it myself.

But anyway, let's get on to the real point of the story.

A lot has happened, but Ragna knew what happened after what happened when his Azure Grimoire went out of control, making him go on a rampage. This rampage has also led him to injuring Jin and Noel, but he had enough control to make himself flee from the two and rampage somewhere else. Luckily, it was in the middle of nowhere, where he can rampage to his heart's content (unintentionally). So after ending his rampage, he found himself lying on the ground, staring at the starry night sky.

He lied there and stared at the night sky, as his body was just too tired from expending all that energy. He just wanted to lie on the ground, until he was able to move again. That is, until a certain rabbit appeared before him, and teleported him back to her mansion.

As he recovered at Rachel's mansion, as was able to get up and move again, he thanked Rachel, and made his way out of the castle. That is, until Rachel stepped in front of him, asking him where he is going, to which he answered to finding Saya and kill her. His answer led him to becoming electrocuted by Rachel's lightning, to which he said "what the hell!?" to her.

Rachel then told him that he didn't have the strength or even the will to even bring his blade against Saya, or Izanami. Ragna told her he was determined to do it, but Rachel has told him that couldn't, since he couldn't hit Saya on the previous confrontation. Ragna grew frustrated at this reasoning, but soon realized that she was right. No matter how hard he tried, his arm always stops him from just hurting Saya. Instead, he is hesitant.

But that didn't stop Ragna. No, he wasn't about to give up and let Saya be possessed by that damn goddess. No, what he did was something else.

As many events passed by, Ragna finally able to reach to Saya at last, though this time, he didn't raise his fist or blade against her. Instead, he tried to call out to Saya, telling her to not give up and come back to him. His calls were laughed off and scoffed by Izanami, saying that it is futile to reach her. But no matter how many times she told him that it was useless, no matter how many times she blasted energy at him, Ragna never gave up. He never gave up on trying to reach out to his sister, and bring her back to him.

And surprisingly, Jin, his own brother, helped as well. Jin reasoned that he will kill his brother, and he won't allow his sister to kill his brother. So he grudgingly helped as well, trying to reach out to Saya.

As the two brothers relentlessly tried to reached to Saya, it finally worked. Their words, feelings, and resolve soon reached out to Saya. It was their love for Saya that was able to reach out to her, and finally pull her out of her possession of Izanami.

But before Ragna could be elated on having his sister being reunited, Izanami wasn't exactly done yet. No. What she did was something else to curse and retaliate against Ragna for running her desires for world destruction was something else.

Using the last bit of her strength, she was able to push Ragna into nearby gate to the Azure, and forever attempted to trap him in there.

And that is the current situation of Ragna. He just floated through the black void, with him being unconscious, as he wasn't aware of what was happening to him.

It seems like this was it for Ragna the Bloodedge, for he will succumb to the void, and forever have his body and mind detoriated...

...Not.

No, that wouldn't be it for Ragna. Because his own adventure wasn't over yet by a long shot. Instead...

An intervention has occurred.

A rather large object or entity floated up to Ragna's body, as the moved through the endless abyss known as the Boundary. It soon slowed down, and stopped in front of Ragna. A moment of silence was made between the two, until the object started to glow, brighter and brighter until a blinding light flooded the area between Ragna and this entity.

It was starting something new.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Forest)<strong>

Within the clearing of the forest, lied a figure. The sunlight shined upon the field, radiating the field with its brightness. The soft breeze blew through the clearing of the field, and the plants swayed with the wind.

"Urgh..." groaned out a voice, as if sounding like he is just waking up from something intense. He groaned, as he managed to find himself sitting up from the grass. He slowly sat up, and stretched, with a few bones cracking here and there, as well as popping noises. The silver-headed man shook his head from his long sleep, and clutched his head.

"Man...how long was I out...?" Ragna said, as he shook his head to recover himself. He soon opened his eyes, though slowly. He slightly winced as the sunlight flooded into his eyes, and had to adjust the brightness.

"What happened? And where...am I?" Ragna asked himself, as he soon gained clear vision of his surroundings. He looked around, trying to see if he recognizes it. Sadly, he didn't. The land was all too new to him.

"Well, asking myself questions won't get me anywhere, so..." Ragna said, as he made himself stand up from his sitting position. He stretched a bit more and took in breath of air, and exhaled. He then looked down at his body, and he looked completely fine. It was then he realized something.

"It sure damn well feels like I'm alive. But how? All I do remember is floating through the boundary, after Izanami..." Ragna said, as he dragged off on what he remembered.

"...That's right. After I fought Saya, I've managed to free her from the possession of Izanami. However, she was a sore loser, and decided to send me into the Boundary." Ragna said, as he remembered what happened. He looked down, and clenched his fist.

"But somehow...I'm out? And I'm alive?" Ragna said, sounding highly confused. And he had the right to be. He though he was a good as dead, since the Boundary was going to destroy his physical body, as well as his mind. But no. Here was out here, alive and breathing in the real world. But then again, he supposes that he couldn't complain. He is alive, and that is something that he should be glad of.

He then gave a sigh, after reflecting upon this.

"Well, standing here and twittiling my thumbs isn't going to accomplish anything, so I guess that I should go and find out what happened since then. Who knows? I might welcome Jin's appearance for once." Ragna said to himself with a smirk growing on his face, as he set forth and walked forward, leaving the clearing of the forest behind him. He then shuddered when he realized on what he said.

"Actually, never mind. I prefer Bang's loud obnoxious yelling any day. At least that doesn't kill me...probably." Ragna muttered.

* * *

><p>(<strong>The Path)<strong>

After walking out of the forest, he finally found a road that can actually lead somewhere. But as he kept walking he realized something on the way to the path.

There was absolutely no seither around. The air was completely clean. No poisonous air to float around, nor is there any deformity of life due to the fog. Instead, this place was pure clean, and full of life.

Ragna was highly surprised to see this, with no seither to be seen. He tested out his Ars Armagus to see if seither was truly gone. Much to his surprise, his Ars worked perfectly fine, like it should be. But how? How could it function, when absolutely no seither is there.

But then he remembered that Kokonoe installed the Noise Canceller on him, which is an upgrade for his Azure Grimoire. His Azure Grimoire can now function with or without seither now, but instead build up its own energy. So he is still able to use the Azure Grimoire, which was a bit of a relief to Ragna.

Ragna just gave a tired sigh, and walked forwards onto the path. As he did, he felt a rumble in the ground.

*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*

The earth around him shook a bit, and then he heard screams that was nearby.

"E-EARTH DRAGON!" shouted a man.

"R-RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" shouted another man.

Ragna immediately became alarmed by this, and rushed to to the source of the noise. As he ran fast towards the source, the answer began to show itself.

In front of Ragna was a large wagon, lead by two men riding it. And in front of them was a large beast. It had a large reptilian body, and had rather large arms. The head looked like a combination of a lizard and lobster, along with red looking eyes. Overall, this thing was a beast.

When Ragna saw this, he soon saw the men sitting there in fear, as the beast rush towards them. Seeing that they were in danger, Ragna decided to help out.

"Tch. There's already trouble. Why am I not surprised?" Ragna said under his breath, as he brought out his rather large sword, or Blood-Scythe, and intercepted the beast's claws. Or rather, he sliced off the claw.

"ROOOAAAARRRR!" The beast roared out in pain, as blood sprayed from its cut limb. As it was writhing in pain, Ragna turned towards them.

"Hey! What are you doing! Stop sitting there and get out of here!" Ragna yelled to the man. The men snapped out their surprised state, and shakily nodded at Ragna. They soon scrambled for safety.

Seeing that they're now gone, Ragna turned towards the beast in front of him. He soon cracked his knuckles, and slowly walked towards the beast that was now glaring down on Ragna.

"Alright you giant lizard bastard. Let's get this over with!" Ragna shouted out to the giant beast, as he charged in on it.

The beast roared out, as it send another claw towards Ragna. However, Ragna easily saw that coming, and managed to evade the attack by jumping to the side.

"Here! Let's make your arms a matching set!" Ragna shouted to the beast, and went to slash the arm that was still on the ground. Like butter, he easily slashed through the beast. The limb came off, leaving a bloody stump of the beast.

"ROOOOOOAAAARRRRR!" The beast roared out in pain. Seeing that the beast was now defenseless and now open, he jumped in for the attack.

"**Inferno Divider!**" Ragna roared out, as he jumped up and slashed upwards through the beast, slicing the body in half from bottom to top. As soon as he was in the air, he positioned for the finishing blow.

"**Belial Edge!**" Ragna shouted out, as he rammed the sword right into the beast's face, and easily went through the beast's skull.

Ragna soon landed on the ground, and the beast collapsed. He then gave his gigantic sword a flick to get off the blood.

"And there's my service as pest control." Ragna said, as he sheathed the sword. He soon turned to the people hiding away from the battle.

"Hey! It's all clear. You can come out now." Ragna said to them. The men warily came out of their hiding spots, and soon walk towards Ragna, and to the beast. They then smiled in admiration and gratitude, something of which made Ragna surprised.

"Amazing! You just took out that Earth Dragon like it was nothing!"

"Thank you, sir! We wouldn't have made it out alive if you weren't here!" the man thanked him. Ragna simply blinked at them, being highy confused be this. Don't they recognize on who he is? Or did bounties didn't reach an area this far yet?

Questions can be thought later, Ragna thought, as he decided to go with the flow of this situation.

"Huh? Oh, don't mention it." Ragna said to the man. The man nodded in gratitude.

"Thanks. How can we ever repay you for your services?" the man asked. Ragna was about to decline the man's thanks, but soon realized that he could ask for something else.

"Actually, can you point me in where the nearest direction of the hierarchal city? I'm sort of lost." Ragna asked. As soon as he asked that question, the two men in front of him grew confused looks on their faces

"Hier-what? What this hierarchal city you're talking about? If you're asking about cities and empires, then we can certainly point you in the right direction." the man said to Ragna. Ragna's eye widened in surprise to hear this.

"Wait, how could you not know about a hierarchal city? That's the place that is hospitable to live in, otherwise the seither will get to you guys." Ragna said to them. His words only served to confuse the men even more, as they gave Ragna a now strange looks. One of the two men spoke up.

"...Sir, do you have amnesia, cause your knowledge of you surroundings seem to be out of place, not to mention inaccurate. What is this seither anyway?" the man said to him.

Ragna's eyes widened in surprise once more, as he heard this sort of thing from the two men. Ragna could tell that these men weren't the type to lie (in this current situation, anyway), and the looks on their faces proved that. He realized that he might be in some place different.

Ragna decided that he should get information. And what better way is to hear it from the common people.

"...Urm...Yeah. That's it. I must've forgot to mention that I have amnesia. My memories are a bit jumbled, and things are rather confusing to me. Maybe you could explain to me about this, and help me regain my memory?" Ragna asked. The two men looked at each other, and then nodded at Ragna.

"Sure. I'll explain to you as I take you to the capital. It's the least we could do for saving us." the man said to Ragna. The red-coat bearer nodded in thanks.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Ragna thanks the man.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Empire's Capital)<strong>

Ragna learned a lot of new things as he rode inside the carriage as it rode from the entrance of the Empire's Capital.

First, this reality was completely different. There was never Black Beast, NOL, Ars Magus, Seither, or even Sector 7. Everything that he was familiar with was completely didn't exist in this world. Rather, this was a world where cities were considered semi-medival. This whole world lacked little to no futuristic technology. Sure, there were firearms, such as guns and possibly robots. But overall, there isn't much to offer.

He first thought that he might've been sent back in time thanks to the boundary, but what he found was completely surprising. Japan or any countries he knew didn't exist in this world. Instead, the whole map of the world is entirely different.

It took Ragna a while to take in the truth. He was in a place that is completely new and different. The world he was familiar with was gone from him. It was a bitter pill for Ragna to accept, yet he had to face the truth. Everything that he knew and familiar with was gone.

But more importantly...

'...I can't believe that I'm separated from everybody...' Ragna thought, as he thought back to his, dare he say, friends. He was even surprised himself. He thought that he wasn't going to have anyone close to him, and most of the people were kept at arm's length. But some people managed to worm his way into his life, and for once...he actually made friends, if he can consider them more or less.

Ragna just gave a tired sigh as he leaned against the wagon's walls, and looked outside.

"I can't believe that the Boundary could link to different realities and dimensions..." Ragna asked himself. "And here I thought the boundary was nothing more than a space where all timelines intersect. But much to my surprise, it could apparently link to other realities." Ragna muttered. He sighed in annoyance.

"Just when my life couldn't gone to more shit..." Ragna muttered to himself. He soon felt the wagon come to a stop, and heard one of the men speak up.

"Alright! We're here!" the man said in the front. Ragna nodded at the man, and hopped off the wagon. He nodded at the man.

"Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it." Ragna said to it. The man nodded at him.

"Think nothing of it. It was our way to show our thanks." the man said to him. Ragna simply nodded, and walked away from the two men. He looked around, seeing his surroundings.

"This whole place lacks electronic technology..." Ragna muttered, as he kept walking through the crowd of people. As he did, he noticed that none of the people were giving him wary gazes, nor were the panicking upon his sight.

'So I'm in a completely new dimension...' Ragna thought to himself. 'It explains why none of the cities guards or locals aren't panicking at me. I didn't even notice any bounty on me...'

He then realized on what he thought. A completely different dimension. Meaning different people, different places, different everything.

Different was one word he would describe the situation he is in right now.

And in this reality, he wasn't a criminal. Instead, he is a nothing more than a man who is stronger than most men.

It was then he asked himself this.

Was this a new start?

* * *

><p><strong>(Church)<strong>

After going around the city, he soon found a rather familiar building structure. Something that he grew up with. He was standing in front of a church, one where he was raised along with Jin and Saya. But unlike the small church that was near town and the forest, it was rather grand and big.

Ragna took a look at the church in front of him, and then decided to walk inside. Going through the door and into its sanctuary. He walked past a few pews, and then sat on one of them. He soon sat down, and closed his eyes, as he went into thought.

'I never thought that I would come to a church.' Ragna thought. 'But...it helps me give a connection to my world, as well as everybody. Even the Sister that took care of me, Jin, and Saya back in those days...' Ragna thought. He took in a deep breath, and then breathed out.

'...For once...I feel at peace.' Ragna thought.

But peace was something Ragna couldn't have for a long time. Because it came in the form of a loud noise.

*CRASH!*

A loud crashing and smashing noises were made and reverberated throughout the church. Ragna immediately opened his eyes, and turned to the source. As he did turn his head, he saw a group of people standing there.

In the middle stood a man in a business suit, wearing a cocky smirk on his face, while he was surrounded by his goons. His goons were laughing, while rough housing and dirtying the sanctity of the church.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the man in the business suit. "This is a rather nice church! It sure would be a shame if this whole place was ruined!" the man shouted out, as he stepped on one of the vases, and rubbed it into the ground. The men laughed, as they continued to trash the of the Sisters of the Church, who had blonde hair, stepped forward to the group with a wary expression on her.

"P-Please! Stop this at once! This is no place to rough house!" the sister said to the group. The leader smirked as he looked at the women.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" the leader said to the sister, which caused her to flinch in fear. The man smirked at her, and presented himself in a haughty manner.

"I thought so! Don't you know who I am? I am the son of the president of a rather rich company! I could do whatever I want, and my money will simply cover the expenses! I can even trash this church and burn it to the ground! I think my father will be happy to know that a new location for a new building will be built! All for his company! Aren't I a good boy?" the man said with glee. The sister stepped back, with panic and fear in her eyes.

The man smirked, seeing that this whole situation is in his hands.

"Alright boys! Let's have some fun!" the man shouted to the group.

"Yeah!" shouted the rest, as they proceeded to mess with the church. They knocked done the pews, trashed religious looking items, and dirtied the sanctity in every corner.

As they continued to vandalize the church, one of the goons was walking around with a club in his hand. He soon spotted Ragna, who was surprisingly sitting down in a calm manner while his eyes were closed. The goon smirked at Ragna, as he walked towards him.

"Oi oi oi! You're sitting on the property of our boss! I suggest you get out! Better yet, pay the fee if you want to walk out of here alive!" the man threatened Ragna.

Ragna didn't say anything, but just sat there calmly with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. The goon growled at man.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me, you bitch!? I said pay up, or face the consequences!" the man shouted, as he raised his club, and tried to hit Ragna.

Keyword: Tried.

His attack was stopped when Ragna's arm moved forward and stopped the club in its tracks. Ragna sat there perfectly fine, and slowly opened up his eyes. He gave a look at the goon, and gave him a dead panned stare.

"Hey asshole. I'm trying to reflect over here. So why won't you and your friends leave this place. Before I make you..." Ragna threatened. Before the goon could respond, a fist was met with his face, and he was sent flying. He flew through the air, and crashed into the pews of the church.

The goons saw one of their comrades get beaten up, and turned to Ragna. The leader also turned to Ragna, and had a sneer on his face.

"Oh? And who is this? Someone who is playing the hero?" the leader said in a mocking tone. Ragna just gave the leader narrow eyes.

"Oh look. An asshole who is waiting for him to get himself screwed. I would more than happy to oblige." Ragna said, as he stepped forward towards him. The man immediately glared at Ragna.

"Shut up, you lowly scum! Boys! Take care of him!" the man ordered his men. The men charged forward, with multiple weapons in their hands, and closed in on Ragna.

Ragna simply cracked his knuckles as the men closed in on him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later)<strong>

As people were walking about their business, the door of the church suddenly flew off their hinges, as were multiple bodies. The people stopped, and looked at the bodies with surprise and horror.

The bodies were completely wrecked and bloodied. They all groaned in pain, as they lied on the ground. It was then they heard a few pounding noises, and another body flew out and on top of the pile. As soon as it did, they heard a man's voice.

"It was a pleasure dealing with you, asshole! Now get out!" Ragna shouted out to the pile of men and the boss laying on top. They all stood up, and picked up there boss's body, and soon ran away with fear evident on them.

Ragna watched them was as they ran off, and gave an irritated sigh.

"*Sigh*...so much for peace and quiet..." Ragna muttered. Before he could walk out, one of the sisters he was ran up to him.

"W-Wait!" spoke one of the sisters. Ragna turned to the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ragna asked. The sister stopped in front of him, and then bowed to him in thanks.

"T-Thank you for what you've done for us." the sister said to him. Ragna stared at the girl for a few moments, before he turned and walked away.

"I didn't help you. Those pricks just disturbed my peace and quiet." Ragna said to the girl, which surprised her. Before she could respond, she soon saw Ragna disappear in the crowds.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bar)<strong>

Ragna sat down alone on the bar, as he sat down in thought. He didn't order any drink, since he couldn't afford any, with his lack of money. But there was a free table and chair for him to sit on, so he couldn't complain. As he did sit down alone in his thoughts, he heard a few men by speak up in hushed tones. They kind of sucked since he could hear them.

"This damn corrupted capital...it's so dirty, I'm considered moving out." the man spoke. His friend nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. This whole place has gone to hell. The government is corrupted, and higher class are picking off the weak. And many crimes aren't being dealt with."

"This whole place is corrupted in every corner. In fact, I think its around and near us as we speak..."

"No kidding..."

"I heard that a young girl was taken in as a slave. And then she was killed when she lost her "usefulness"."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah. This whole place is that bad..."

"Tch. I'm thinking on leaving this place as soon as possible. This whole place just spells trouble."

"I agree."

Ragna gave a raised eyebrow at the men's conversation, as he continued to listen more on the corruption of this entire empire. He heard of every crime that was secretly dealt within this empire. Framing an innocent person, murder out of glee, sadistic torture, rape. You name it, and it is presented to you in the most gruesome way.

He simply narrowed his eyes at this. Even though the NOL was considered a bad thing to be controlled by, well more specifically, the Imperator, the NOL was corrupt. But at least the NOL had the decency to have this so called order and justice within its system, no matter how messed up it may be. Here in this dimension? This whole place has gone straight to hell.

"So. This place is basically hell itself to people.." Ragna muttered, and narrowed his eyes. He continued to listen on their conversation.

"Well, I hear that the Revolutionary Army is working hard against the Empire. I heard that they were fighting against the filth of this Empire."

"Really? I might sign up for that army."

"Sh! Keep your voice down. If you say things like that, you will be killed on the spot!"

"O-Oh yeah. Right. Better be careful on what I'm saying..." the man said, and went back into hushed tones. Something that Ragna couldn't hear from this distance. Seeing that he didn't have any reason to be here, he just stood up and walked out of the bar and into the street of night.

He was going to walk off and probably find some place to rest, but something was caught in the corner of his eye. There was smoke. There was a lot of smoke coming from one particular spot, as well as fire there. Normaly, Ragna would just mind his own business and leave it up to the firemen to put it out. But this time, he recognized on where that spot was coming from.

"No..." Ragna said, and immediately turned and ran. "They didn't...!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Church)<strong>

As soon as Ragna reached the scene, his eyes widened at what he saw. The church before him was in flames. Everything was set ablaze. Everywhere was a sea of fire within the church. It was such a horrifying scene to behold...

And worst of all...this isn't the first time Ragna witnessed this scene. No. He experienced this in his childhood. One where he lost his sister and Jin to that bastard Terumi. It was a scene that would forever scar his soul.

And to witness a scene like this...

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed out a man. Ragna recognized that voice, and stiffly turned to the source of that voice. What he saw made his blood boil in rage and anger.

It was the same man that he beat the shit out of. He stood there, sneering at him and the scene before him. He was still bandaged, but this time...

A large group of thugs and hired men were there, throwing bombs and torches at the Church. All the while, they were pinning down Sisters and other members of the Church, striping of their clothes, and even molesting them.

"You...!" Ragna seethed, glaring intensely at this. The man noticed Ragna, and gave him a disgusting smile.

"Why hello there!" the man said to him. "Have you come to witness my work? Isn't it satisfying? I'm doing this city a favor, and getting rid of this stupid and good for nothing building? Why would they pray to God, if he couldn't bring miracles and wishes to us? I wish for many things from God, but He never gave it to me! So it turns out, this is nothing more than an illusion, for these people to gain money and spread moral and love! What a load of bullshit!" the man shouted out, and laughed maniacally.

"Soon, I'll do this city a favor and build an office over it! At least that will bring usefulness to me and this city!" laughed the man in front of Ragna.

"You bastard...!" Ragna said, shaking so badly from the anger and rage he was feeling. However, this man took Ragna's shaking as a sign of fear.

"Hahaha! And now you're shaking in fear? Hah! Serves you right! After seeing your precious Church burn in front of you, what are you going to do about it!?" the man laughed and sneered at Ragna.

No longer able to contain himself, Ragna soon sprinted towards towards the man, while taking out his Blood-Scythe out.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ragna roared out in rage, running towards the man. The man laughed at him, and gestured his men to stop him.

"Hah! So you're still going to fight us, despite being greatly outnumbered! Hah, you must be stupid!" the leader shouted, and pointed his sword at Ragna. "Get him boys, slowly and painfully!"

"YEAH!" were the rest of the men, and charged in on Ragna.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Ragna roared out, and swung his sword horizontally, easily cleaving through the men in front of him. All the men screamed, while red orbs of energy flew out of them and into Ragna. He then channeled energy into his Blood-Scythe, and caused it to change into scythe form.

He then spanned, making himself into a deadly cleaving tornado that cleaved through anything in its path. Blood splattered everywhere, and body parts were sent flying. The men never stood a chance, as they all fell to Ragna's blade.

One by one, they easily fell though Ragna's blade, or his crushing fist and feet. No matter how much they surrounded him, they all fell.

And to Ragna, this was all child play to him. He faced more threatening people than them, and he still had an easier time. He faced an entire branch of NOL soldiers, armed with weapons and Ars Magus. And he still easily cleaved through them. So a large group with little power but petty weapons were nothing to Ragna.

The man was no longer sneering and smiling, as his fear grew fearful once more as he witnessed Ragna brutally killing all his men while he made a straight line towards him.

"AH!" the man screamed in fear, as he turned tail in run. However, no one can escape from impending death. Not even from Ragna in the long shot.

"Get back here, you shit!" Ragna exclaimed, as he jumped high into the air and pass the remaining men (who were paralyzed in fear) and directed his scythe to the men.

"**Blood Scythe!" **Ragna roared out, as he slashed the man's legs off, causing him to fall forward onto the cold pavement.

"AHHH!" the man screamed out in pain, while tears of pain leaked through his eyes. He tried to get away once more, this time trying to crawl away, though slowly and pathetically. However, Ragna grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up and made him face towards him. The man's expression grew fearful, as his eyes was given fear and despair etched upon it. Ragna gave a cold look at him.

"What's the matter? Scared of death?" Ragna asked, as he directed his sword in front of the man's face. The man's eyes widened in fear.

"No! Wait! Please! Spare me! I'll give you anything you want! Money! Women! Power! I'll give you anything that you desire!" the man desperately said to him. Ragna just narrowed his eyes at him, as he prepared his gigantic blade. He then uttered these very words.

"I just want...your life." Ragna said coldly to him.

"!" was the man's surprised response, before he was silence as the blade was rammed through his face and through his skull. The body fell limp, and blood dripped onto the floor once more. The red coated man then dropped the body onto the floor, and looked at the rest of the remaining men.

"Anyone next?" Ragna asked. All the men shook in fear, and began running for their lives. Ragna gave a "tch" at them, and began walking to the Sisters and Priest that were tied up.

"Hey. You okay?" Ragna asked. However, as he approached them, they all looked at him with a bit of fear. They all flinched when he closed in on them, but their eyes winded in surprise when he cut their ropes and shackles. One of the Sister that he recognized on his first visit here looked at him with surprise.

"You..." the Sister uttered at him. Ragna didn't say anything to her as he freed her from her ropes, as she was the last one to be freed. He then walked away, from the group and the scene.

"Wait!" the Sister tried to call out to him, but Ragna didn't stop. Instead, he just turned to her, and said this to her.

"It's best for you not to get involved with me. Believe me, its for your own good." Ragna told her, as he walked away from the group.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hidden Alley)<strong>

"Damn it..." Ragna said, as his fist impacted with the wall in anger. He was seething in anger of what happened on that time.

"I can't believe this place is more corrupted than I thought." Ragna said. His eyes hardened at this.

"I thought this place was bad. But no...this has gone to hell and shit. Just like they said." Ragna said. "This whole place is corrupted and dirtied. I underestimated the crimes of this city, and I witnessed something horrible..." Ragna muttered, he then turned to the night sky, which had the full moon.

"A new start in a new place..." Ragna muttered, and then looked at his blood-scythe that was sheathed behind him. He gazed at the sword for a few moments, and then turned to the full moon in the sky once more. He then closed his eyes in thought.

"*Sigh*...I still don't have a reason to help these people here. But..." Ragna said, as he opened his eyes and had a hardened look.

"...It still pisses me off that people like that guy are still lurking around and doing these things to innocent people. Honestly, they just act like that bastard Terumi. Taking pleasure in the pain the cause around them." Ragna said, clenching his fist as he uttered the name in hatred and anger.

"You know...the NOL itself was a corrupted form of government, and I myself took a stand against it." Ragna muttered, "and the government in this world itself is more worst the the NOL..." Ragna muttered. He then grew a hard look on his face.

"...I think I found a new occupation here within this world. One where it best suits my abilities." Ragna said to himself, as he walked into the darkness of the alley.

"I'll kill the corruption here. And that's a promise." Ragna finally said, as he disappeared into the darkness.

It seems that a Grim Reaper started to make its move within this world. And its for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a wrap. <strong>

**So tell me what you think of this fanfic idea? Good? Bad? A meh?**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**By all means, Ragna did not replace Tatsumi in the fanfic. Tatsumi still exists. The Earth Dragon that Ragna fought was by pure coincidence (and maybe lazy writing).**

**And sorry for the made up and sort of cheesy way of making a story after Blazblue Chrono phantasma, but I just wanted to some sort of reason to move the plot forward. Just focus on Ragna's interaction with the Akame Ga Kill world.**

**Also, I know that the Noise Canceller that Ragna has only works when Celica is around, but let's just say that the Noise Canceller is upgraded once more during the post Chrono phantasma story.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do now own Blazblue or Akame Ga Kill**

**Holy...I don't even know where to start. When I started with this idea, I thought that people might just shrug this off. But...wow. I'm...suprised to say the least.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews, favs, and follows! I really appreciate it! **

**Especially the constructive criticism. Most of it seems to revolve around my grammar and writing, and not the story/idea itself. Yeah, sorry about that. I'm kind of weak in that area...so be prepared to face a few minor errors at best (I'm trying my hardest here!).**

**Okay, so somebody asked me if I watched the Akame Ga Kill Anime or Manga. I did both. The anime first, and then the manga. Worry not, my dear readers. I am following the manga route. Not the anime route, where *SPOILERS* someone dies every single god damn episode...and I literally mean everyone.**

**Also...No pairings for Ragna. Seriously, this is Ragna we're talking about! He is not the type of guy to settle down and have a relationship.**

**And with that, let's start the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Kill the Sadistic Family<strong>

**(Outpost)**

Fire.

If there was one thing to describe the scene before you, it was just a fire.

No...

More like a blazing inferno of carnage and destruction. That is the more appropriate way of describing on what you see before your very eyes. What once has been a strong and imposing outpost...now stood nothing more than a wreckage lit on fire. But that's not the worst part of it. There were bodies laying about, all meeting the same results. Corpses were lied on the ground, blood was splattered everywhere, and the very scent of death lingered in the air.

But there wasn't just corpses and a huge fireball around the area. There was one more factor to this whole mess. And this factor...was a figure alone, walking away from the outpost, not even bothering to give even a single glance to the destruction that was behind him.

And this lone man...is none other than Ragna the Bloodedge.

As Ragna walked away from what he did to the outpost, all he gave were narrow eyes and a frown on his face. All he could give out through his mouth was simply a breath out. Ragna then entered into shadows of the night, and disappeared from the scene...As if the Grim Reaper itself decided to appear and disappear, after it has done its work.

* * *

><p><strong>(Capital)<strong>

A few weeks passed by ever since he entered into this world...and he has to admit, he's been rather busy.

First off, his mission against the government/empire itself was a long and busy task for Ragna to take care of. From his experiences with the NOL branches, he was kind of disappointed to see the kind of power that the empire had. Sure, they had weapons and guns, but these were considered primal to what he faced in the past. He had to avoid fast energy bullets heading towards him, fireballs shot at him, or any other spells used by Ars Magus to just inflict damage upon him.

He began to wonder if the world he is in is truly primal and weaker to the world he is in. But he shook off those thoughts, thinking that there is more to it than what he saw and fought. As Ragna stayed in this world, he has also learned of this...Teigu. He heard rumors of it through the civilians, and then heard it from the mouths of soldiers. When he looked it up in the libraries, he found out that these Teigu are powerful and ancient weapons created by the Empire a long time ago. He was surprised to see these kind of weapons, reminding him of the Nox Nyctores back in his world. But when he delved more into them, he found out that most of the Teigu aren't as dangerous to wield as Nox Nyctores.

The Nox Nyctores are weapons that possess great power, but a price comes to the user as well. For example, Jin's Yukianesa was a katana that brought a great chill to the battlefield. Consequently, however, is that it greatly amplified his brother's emotions; more specifically, his brother's resentment and hatred towards him and Saya.

It was at that time that Ragna learned the true terror of a Nox Nyctores...at the cost of his right arm.

But most of these Teigu that Ragna looked up are weapons that mostly benefit the wielder itself, and not bring any consequences upon the user. The only thing to worry about using these weapons is that they tend to drain a lot of stamina out of the user. But Ragna knew that the user of these Teigu must've trained their ass off just to wield them for a good amount of time.

Another interesting fact about the Teigu is that there were originally 48 of them, but they have been destroyed or lost over time. Ragna found that a good thing, since he wouldn't have to fight so many of them in the future. But there was still the fact that they still exist, and Ragna has to prepare himself for the Teigu he may fight in the future.

Aside from Teigu and Nox Nyctores, he managed to take out a few outposts within the span of these months. The red-coated man would have laughed or chuckled to see the reactions on the government's face when they learned that their glorious outposts were taken down. And they never knew that it was just him who took down the outpost. In fact, they begun to think that it was the **Revolutionary Army **itself, but experiencing no casualties on their side.

And speaking of the **Revolutionary Army**, they were surprised as well to see that the empire they're fighting had enemy outposts dropped down one by one during the past time. They didn't complain that there was an open opportunity to them, but they were alarmed and suspicious on who caused this.

Now you ask why Ragna isn't infamously known to the world yet. There is a reason why.

The first off is that he attacked during the night, where darkness was his ally and power. Using it to his advantage, he managed to escape into the shadows and avoid getting caught by the two sides. The second reason why is that the communications in this world is primal at best. If you wanted to send a far-away message, you had to do it by bird. The soldiers at the outpost never had the time to send out a bird, since he killed them before they had the chance. The NOL soldiers had at least wireless communication to describe his image, before getting brutally slaughtered by Ragna himself.

So there wasn't much information on him, nor was there a wanted poster. However, his actions caused the empire to heighten its defenses.

Aside from his work outside the capital, he also worked to rid of the scum within the capital as well. And he has to admit, it was kind both hard and easy to deal with them.

First off, killing the bastards wasn't hard. And by not hard, it means not hard at all. All of his targets were just...easily killable. Just one simple slice of his blade, and that's it. No battle, no struggle. It's just simple hack and slash the bitches. Their bodyguards were weak as well, so it wasn't much of an issue.

The hard part is just staying inconspicuous from the government and public eye. Normally, he won't care and just simply kill the people without any qualms of the government putting a wanted sign on him. The problem is, however, is that most of the corruption and bastards are focused in the capital itself, and nothing else. Intel gathering wasn't his thing, but he did his damn best to just know the targets too see if they were worth killing.

Plus, being within the city has its perks. He could easily move in the city without guards being attracted to him like bees to honey. He could hear the people's chattering, and sometimes rumors among them that there are a few scum that must be killed. It was useful, just being able to camouflage in the crowds, while taking care of the dirty work behind the scenes.

And speaking of dirty work behind the scenes, he came to learn of **Night Raid.** He learned that they're some criminal group that target the high class people, some saying it is out of jealously or anger of seeing it. But he saw past those words. What Ragna learned about them is that their targets are corrupt people who do such heinous deeds that death for them is appropriate for the bastards. When Ragna found about this **Night Raid**, he just smirked at it, thinking that there are some people who had the courage to step up and take action, as well as thinking that cleaning up the corruption in the city is more easier.

With the mention of the city, it's about time he headed back and maybe do some work there as well.

* * *

><p><strong>(Night Time - Bridge)<strong>

It was now night time and Ragna was at the bridge leaning against rails. The silver-haired man just gave a sigh as he stood there.

"My life has rather been busy..." Ragna muttered. "These past few weeks, I've managed to take down of few outpost of this empire. I've also managed to take care of the people here as well. But not much progress has been made yet..."

Sure, he did manage to take down a few outposts, but the progress he did was small overall...to him, anyway.

'I wonder...if doing things alone isn't good enough...' Ragna thought, and gave a simple sigh at that. He just closed his eyes as he contemplated on a few things, and didn't see someone pass by him. It was a certain brunette who was sulking at what happened at him. Ragna didn't hear the mumbles of the young man, and he did not notice the certain brunette to lie against the bridge and falling asleep. Before he did, a certain carriage came up.

Ragna opened one eye at the carriage, and soon saw a girl walk up to the boy. He witnessed the two of them talk, and he saw the young man smile at the girl's words. Soon, she led him into the carriage and the two rode off somewhere, completely unaware of Ragna witnessing the event.

As soon as they left, Ragna gave a "tch", and started moving.

"...It looks like I have another case." Ragna muttered, as he got off the railing, and slowly followed the carriage. His eyes narrowed as he went back to that blonde haired girl.

"...Something about this screams suspicion. Nobody, and I mean nobody, just willingly takes somebody off the street just like that. Not in this capital..." Ragna muttered. He then narrowed his eyes, and soon started following his soon-to-be target.

* * *

><p><strong>(Day Time - Shopping District)<strong>

Ragna was able to follow the carriage back to the supposed home, and he was right when the girl and boy walked into the home and didn't came out for a long period of time, thus signifying that she lives there. But before Ragna could run in their and go full on killing spree, he wasn't some mindless and impatient killer. No. He just wanted to make sure that the family is guilty of some crime, or else he performed a murder on innocents.

So he did what he had to do. Gather information.

Somehow, the family's security sucks, as he was able to sneak past the guards and investegate the area. And boy, was he surprised on what he discovered.

This whole family was made up of sadists who took pleasure in violently torturing poor people to death. As soon as he discovered that the family was guilty of their murders, they were now set for their death sentences.

But before he could do that, he had to wait for night first, and then strike. So during the day, he couldn't really do anything. Well, except for one thing.

Currently, Ragna was stealthily walking around, following a certain girl and his shopping spree around the shopping district. He also saw a familiar young man, struggling on carrying the boxes...the rather large boxes.

"I rather feel sorry for him..." Ragna muttered, as he watched from a distance, seeing the poor guy struggling with the items he was carrying. "The guy doesn't even know that he is a pack mule for her. And the worst of it is that she is going to do pretty horrible things to him at the end..."

Ragna soon clenched his fist, and gave the girl narrow eyes.

"Luckily, I'll be there to stop that." Ragna said quietly, as he decided to leave on spying on the two. There wasn't any point, since the girl is clearly shopping.

She better enjoy it, because that is the last day she'll ever face to live.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nighttime - Mansion)<strong>

It was night time, as a full moon shine upon the earth, as well as the mansion that we're focusing on. In the hallways was a blonde women that walked through the empty dark halls. She had a smile in her face as she carried a diary in her hands.

"Now then. Maybe I'll write in my diary today." the women said with a giggle. "I just can't stop this hobby..."

As soon as she said that, those were her last words in this world.

"Then allow me, bitch." spoke a male voice.

Before she could respond, a sword cleaved right through her body, slicing her in half. Blood spewed everywhere, and half of her body collapsed onto the floor. As she fell to the floor, all she had was a surprised expression etched onto her face. Ragna gazed at the corpse, before walking to his other targets.

"That's one down. Now for the others..." Ragna said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile...)<strong>

A certain young man resting in bed soon sat up as he felt a dark sensation in the air.

"...This...This is killing intent." he said, and his eyes narrowed as he grabbed onto his sword.

"I better check this out!" the brunette said, running out of the door and into the death field he was entering into.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Ragna)<strong>

"Uoh...gah...cough...guh..." were the choking sounds the man made, as Ragna held him by the throat, while his grip kept tighter and harder.

"H-Help..." the man managed to say through his choked hold. Ragna just continued to ignore the man's pleas, and continued to choke him.

"I-I have a daughter..." the man pleaded. Ragna just gave the man narrow eyes.

"Don't worry old fart. Soon, you'll feel no pain at all. Just like your daughter." Ragna told the man, as he puts in more strength into the grip, while not immediately killing the man. He soon got more gurgled noises from the man in front of him. The man classed onto Ragna's hand and looked at him with a widened eyes.

"E-Even my daughter!? Have you no mercy!?" the man said with a choked voice, as face started to turn purple from the lack of air. Ragna just gave an annoyed look and glare to the man.

"Pot calling kettle black." Ragna coldly to the man, and finally decided to end it. Putting more strength into his arm, he got his results.

*Snap*

With a pained gurgle, the man's body fell limp, and dead to this world. Ragna just tossed the body from him, and started walking away.

"And now to deal with that bastard's daughter." Ragna said. He then heard loud walking noises and shouts outside, and turned to see guards running around, sensing and finding out the deaths of his previous kill.

"But first...these guys..."

* * *

><p><strong>(With Another Group)<strong>

When **Night Raid** arrived at their destination, they were surprised to see bodies and blood spewed everywhere...and that usually happens when they get there! They were all surprised by the fact that there was someone there before them, and more surprisingly , witnessed someone who was doing it. They saw a white haired man holding a guard by the throat, while having a gigantic blade close to the man's head.

"W-Wait! I-I beg of you! Spare me! I-I just-!" the guard pleaded, while struggling to get away. However, Ragna ain't having any of it.

"Save your useless crap. I didn't come and hear your mercy." Ragna said, as he rammed the sword right into the guys face, instantly killing him. The deed was done, and he dropped the body. He soon turned to** Night Raid** that was watching him, and just shrugged at them. He turned his back on them.

"Sorry, killing these guys started already. There are more, so you're free to do what you want with them." Ragna told the group without any care at all, and began walking away. Before he could walk away, one of the members shouted out to Ragna.

"Hey!" shouted one of the members, particularly a pink haired girl. Ragna stopped in his tracks, and turned to them.

"Yeah?" Ragna responded, his face with no care at all. The pink-haired girl gave an indigent glare at him.

"Don't you know who we are!? And who are you!?" the girl asked, pointing her finger at him. Ragna took a good look at them, and then turned his head, not showing he was surprised.

"You're **Night Raid,** a special group that kills specific targets at night. And from what I've hear, most of your targets are certain bastards that tend to ruin this capital." Ragna told them, surprising the group.

"How do you know we're **Night Raid?**" spoke a blonde haired girl. Ragna just gave them a dead-panned stare.

"Um...a member of your group is on the bounty. And that girl is Akame, right?" Ragna said, pointing to the black-haired girl, who she was eyeing him carefully. "And if you have her in your group, then you're **Night Raid**. Simple as that." Ranga stated, as he started walking away from them.

"I don't really have any qualms or anything against you guys, so do whatever the hell you want." Ragna said to them, as he walked away. "And if it makes you feel any better, we all have a bone to pick with the empire, so I'm not your enemy."

And with that final statement, he walked away into the shadows of the forest.

"H-Hey! Come back here!" Mine shouted out to the man, as she was about to run after him, but was then held back by Leone.

"Hold on there Mine." Leone said, holding back the girl.

"What? This guy just screams suspicion! How could we not ignore him!?" Mine shouted out. Leone eyed the man walking away from him, and then looked at where he left with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you not hear what he said? He told us that he has a bone to pick with the empire, just like how we're doing the same. Besides, he managed to take out many of the guards here all by himself. Wouldn't you want that sort of strength on our side, rather than fighting against it?" Leone pointed out. Mine looked down in thought, and looked at the forest with suspicious eyes.

"Maybe...but I still don't trust that guy..." Mine pointed out. Leone simply smiled at her.

"Trust comes slowly, my good bud! Hey, maybe we can recruit this guy after we take care of the people here. What do you say, Akame?" Leone asked the girl with a katana in her hand.

"...If we're able to complete our objective here and have enough time, then we would possibly recruit him." Akame simply said, and then sighed. "And knowing you, you wouldn't give up on trying to get the guy."

"That's my good buddy!" Leone said while patting her on the head. They were about to walk forward, until they heard voices coming from another direction.

"I heard voices over here! I think the killers are here!" shouted out a voice. Mine then turned to Akame.

"Hey, Akame. You go and take care of family, while we take care of the rest." Mine told her, while raising up her gun. Akame immediately nodded, and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Ragna)<strong>

Ragna walked through the woods, and soon found what he was looking for. The sadistic daughter of a sadistic family. He made his presence known as he walked into the clearing, making everyone look at him.

"W-Who is he?" spoke the girl with a scared tone. Her guard turned and soon saw him and raised his gun.

"He might be the culprit! I can see the blood on the blade he is holding!" shouted her guard, as he then started spraying bullets. But that didn't faze Ragna in the slightest. Instead, he just raised his hand in front of him, and an energy barrier soon manifested in front of him. The bullets came into contact, and they all failed to hit Ragna. All the bullets hit the ground with a clatter.

"That all you got?" Ragna said with a bored tone. Before the guard could respond or reply, Ragna already closed in on him with high speed.

*SLASH!*

In an instant, the guy's body was cleaved in half by the gigantic blade, and the two body parts thudded the ground with a wet smack. Ragna didn't look at the corpse, but instead walked to the girl in front of him. The girl looked absolutely horrified, as she sat on the ground, looking at Ragna with a feared expression.

"I got nothing to say to you." Ragna coldly said to her, as he raised his blade and was ready to end her life. Before he did, someone intervened.

"Stop, damn it!" shouted out a voice. Ragna soon heard a blade moving through the air, and immediately jumped into the air to dodge the attack. He turned, and saw a familiar young man in front of him. The familiar young man raised his blade at him while gritting his teeth. Ragna just sighed at him.

"Move it. You're not involved in this." Ranga simply told him. However, he didn't move from his spot, as he glared at Ragna.

"But you plan on killing her, right!?" the brunette exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ragna admitted without guilt or shame. His words just caused him to tighten his grip on his sword.

"If you say that, then there is no way that I'm letting her die in the hands of someone like you!" he shouted out to him, causing Ranga to sigh at this.

"Look, just move. You'll get way less hurt in this. Trust me, it's for your own good." Ragna told him, as he raised his blade in hoping to intimidate him. The young man did, but all he did was flinch at the blade.

"And how would leaving her to die in front of me would be for my own good!?" he shouted back. Ragna just sighed in frustration.

"Look, um...what's your name?" Ragna asked the brunette in front of him.

"My name is Tatsumi!" the man now known as Tatsumi shouted.

"...Tatsumi then. Now, I'm not sure on how many lies this girl fed you, but you're clearly not backing down from this." Ragna said, as he started walking forward and towards him. This surprised and confused Tatsumi, hearing Ragna say that this girl fed him lies, but then shook it off. Right now, he has someone to protect.

"Fine. Don't blame me if you get hurt." Ragna said, lifting his gigantic blade at the brunette. The young man in front of him flinched, but stood his ground as he readied his blade. He gave an annoyed sigh as he walked towards Tatsumi.

As the two readied for this supposed duel, Akame and Leone soon arrived at the scene, and silently watched on what they're witnessing.

"Let's see on what this guy is truly made of." Leone said, smiling in anticipation on what she is about to see. Akame stayed silent, but then nodded on what she is about to witness.

Tatsumi was the first to move, as he sprung forward and readied his blade. Ragna just calmly walked forward, not flinching at Tatsumi's charge. Tatsumi soon swung his blade at Ragna horizontally, but Ragna saw it miles away.

*Clang!*

A loud metal clash resounded in the air, along with a twirling sound, and finally ended the night with a stab into the ground. Tatsumi was stunned by this, as Ragna easily knocked the blade out of his hands with just one hard swipe.

"Wha-!?" Tatsumi yelled out in surprise, before another surprise hits him square in the chest.

*BAM!*

A shattering noise was made as Tatsumi was sent flying back thanks to the fist that Ragna made to his chest. Tatsumi landed on the ground and on his back. By the sounds of it, it looked like Tatsumi was seriously injured and suffered rib damage. Tatsumi stayed dead silent for a while, and Ragna just started at him with the same neutral expression on etched on his face.

Akame and Leone also looked at the scene with surprise. They saw Ragna easily disarm Tatsumi of his sword, and immediately deliver a punch that strong enough to create a shattering sound on Tatsumi's body. That took mad strength to get those kind of results.

"He's strong..." Akame whispered to herself, seeing this kind of power.

"Heh. Now that's the kind of guy we need in our group..." Leone said, while quietly whistling at that sort of strength, but then sighed. "Sheesh, he has the worst luck ever...I suppose that I owe him..."

A moment of silence stood in the open field, with Ragna staring down the downed body of Tatsumi. But surprisingly enough, a tired sigh escaped from Ragna's mouth.

"*Sigh*...Get up. I know you're still able move." Ragna told Tatsumi. Tatsumi merely smirked, and slowly got up.

"Heh. I didn't think that you would figure out I wasn't heavily injured. I thought you might approach me." Tatsumi said. Ragna merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Believe me, I have my ways of knowing whether my opponents are alive or not." Ragna said, and merely just looked at him with a confused expression. It was true. Ragna both had the instinct and proof of knowing whether or not the opponent is physically injured. Years of training helped improved his instincts, and seeing red orbs coming out of Tatsumi if he was injured. "I could've sworn that I heard a shattering noise. Thought it might've been your ribs or something." Ragna said. Tatsumi just reached into his shirt, and brought out a wooden carving that was shattered.

"Everyone from the village protected me." Tatsumi said, holding it out. Ragna has to admit, he was slightly impressed. This kid out of all people managed to take a hit from him and get back up in still full health. Go figure.

But this wasn't the time for being impressed. He had someone to kill, and he doesn't want to stall.

"While I am impressed, I'm afraid I can't play with you not much longer." Ragna merely stated, as he started walking forward again. Tatsumi tensed again, and tried to reach for his blade, but realized the blade was knocked from him. All he could do is stare at Ragna come to him, a bit stiff on what is going to happen.

Before Ragna could knock Tatsumi out, a hand grabbed him by his collar. Ragna turned around, and saw Leone grabbing him. The silver-haired man just gave an annoyed "tsk" at her.

"And what the hell do you want?" Ragna asked, a bit ticked off with the interruption. Leone merely smiled at him.

"I owe him a favor. Can you blame me for that?" Leone said to him while smiling. Ragna just stared at her, before sighing in frustration.

"And what kind of favor do you owe him?" Ragna asked.

"The kind of favor that will save his butt, as well as revealing the truth to him." Leone simply said to him. Ragna started at the young women behind him, and then just sighed and lowered his blade.

"Fine. I'm giving you a few minutes." Ragna said, not liking on where this is going. Normally, he would just tell the women to piss off, but something told him that Leone had something planned for Tatsumi. And speaking of Tatsumi, he recognized her, and pointed at her with indignation.

"You're...You're that lady that swindled me!" Tatsumi exclaimed at her. Leone just winked at him, looking like she had no shame in it.

"Yep, it's you're onee-san from that time~!" Leone said happily to him, but then frowned at she walked past the group and to the doors of a warehouse. She pulled back her fist, and then punched the metal door, resulting in it having it fly off its hinges.

"You say that this girl is innocent..." Leone said, no trace of playfulness placed within it. "But could you still say that after seeing this?"

Tatsumi slowly walked to the warehouse, wondering on what he was about to see, before his eyes widened in horror on what he saw.

Bodies.

If there was one word that could describe the whole room, it was bodies. The whole room was filled with corpses, blood, and gore everywhere. Heads had eyeballs removed from their sockets, but still had those lines that attached the eyeball to the head. Bodies were torn open, with ribs sticking out, hearts punctured, intestines wrapped around a person's neck to choke them. Legs were twisted, torn apart, punctured with so many holes. The appendages were torn apart, and placed on somewhere it shouldn't be. Some corpses simply hung on the ceiling, with spikes rammed into their stomachs.

The sight of this was like a nightmare. A nightmare so horrible that it made you feel like you were in it.

But this isn't a nightmare. This is reality. A reality that takes form of hell itself.

"What...what is this!?" Tatsumi shouted out in horror, his face paling on what he is seeing. Ragna stepped in, and gave a disgusted look.

"This is the darkness of the capital." Ragna spoke, his teeth clenching on what he saw. Leone just narrowed her eyes as she leaned on the frame of the door with her arms crossed.

"They lure in people from the countryside with sweet words and promises, and then subject them to their hobby of torture, and continue to toy with them until they die." Leone stated, and just frowned heavily at this. "This is the true nature of the household."

Tatsumi just looked around, horrified on what he saw. But what he saw right in front of him surprised and scarred him even more.

"S-Sayo...?" Tatsumi uttered out, seeing a body that was familiar to him. Yes, it was a body, meaning there was no longer life in it. It was a bloodied naked body that was missing a leg.

"So there was someone you knew..." Leone said, and immediately turned to see the blonde girl walking away, trying to get away. Before she could catch her, Ragna was already on the case.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ragna asked, grabbing onto her head, and bringing her back in place. She just paled at him, while still trying to keep up a smile. Tatsumi just continued to stare at Sayo's corpse, and uttered out a question.

"The people of this house did this?" Tatsumi asked.

"That's right. The guards also kept quiet as well, so they're similarly guilty." Leone said. The girl in Ragna's grasp struggled, and looked at Tatsumi.

"It...It's a lie! It's all a lie! I don't even know this place! Are you going to believe me, your savior, or the killers!?" the girl cried out to him. Before Tatsumi could respond, another voice spoke up.

"Tatsumi...? Tatsumi, is that you!?" shouted out another voice. Tatsumi's eyes widened, and stiffly turned to the source of that voice. His eyes widened more on what he saw.

It was a victim. A bloody victim that was horribly scarred and behind bars. He reached out between the bars, like he was trying to reach out for hope.

"I...Ieyasu!?" Tatsumi shouted out in shock and horror. The victim known as Ieyasu just looked at Tatsumi with tears leaking out of his eyes.

"That girl...that girl tortured Sayo to death! She brutally tortured her! Right in front of my eyes!" Ieyasu shouted out in pain and anguish. Ragna just closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth in anger. Before he could speak up, the girl he was holding just swatted away his hand and took a step back.

"What's so wrong with that!?" the girl shouted out, as everyone turned to her. She then grew a face unlike her sweet and innocent visage. It was something of a cold blooded muderer.

"You're just worthless hicks from the countryside, right!?" the girl shouted out. "They're the same as cattle! I am free to treat them however I want!" the blonde girl screeched, and her face soon resembled something of a disgusting demon.

"Besides, that girl had the nerve to have such straight hair, while she herself is farm animal! Even I am troubled to have such ruly hair! That's why I agonized her so long and hard! She should be grateful that I took such good care of her!" the girl shouted out to the group. Leone, Akame, and Ragna just grew cold eyes at her.

"A family of sadists that takes a guise of samaritans." Leone said, and finally decided to step aside. "Sorry for getting your away. You're free to kill, Akame and stranger guy."

"Eliminate." was all Akame said, as she raised her blade.

"I have a name you know." Ragna simply said, as he readied his gigantic blade as well. Before evyerone could have a piece of her, Tatsumi stepped forward with his hair shadowing over his eyes.

"Wait..." Tatsumi said, while walking slowly towards the girl.

"Don't tell me...You're still going to defend her?" Leone asked frowning at Tatsumi's words.

"No...I'LL KILL HER!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he deliver a powerful slash on her body.

*SLASH!*

"AHHH!" the girl screamed in pain, as she fell on the ground with a wet thud, and red liquid soon started flooding all over her. All Tatsumi did at the end was give her a cold stare, and sheathed his sword.

Ragna just stared at Tatsumi, and merely grew a small smirk. "Heh. I could've done that." Ragna whispered, but then shook his head. Now is not the time for those thoughts.

"Heh...That's Tatsumi for you. That felt great..." Ieyasu said, before he coughed up a large amount of blood. Tatsumi's eyes widened on hearing his friends cough, and immediately went by his side.

"What's wrong, Ieyasu!?" Tatsumi said, picking up his friend.

"That's the last stage of the lubora disease." Akame said, as she approached the two. "The mistress here enjoyed putting drugs into her victims, and even wrote about it in her diary." Akame said, and gave a neutral look.

"He can't be saved at this point." Akame said without holding back. Tatsumi's eyes widened in shock, and immediately turned to his poisoned friend. Before he could say anything, his friend spoke in a ragged voice.

"Tatsumi..." Ieyasu said, making Tatsumi turn his head to him. "Sayo...Sayo didn't give into that bitch, even to the very end...it was so cool." Ieyasu said, before growing a grin on his face, as he soon started clenching his fist.

"So like her..." Ieyasu said, and gave one last grin for the world to remember. "Ieyasu here...will also keep it real..."

And with those last words, his whole body fell limp. Here was a friend...who died in the arms of his friend. Tatsumi could only stare at Ieyasu, not knowing what to feel at this point.

"He was in a state where he could only survive with will power alone." Akame stated at Tatsumi. However, Tatsumi could only shake at what he discovered on this very night.

"...What's wrong with the capital?" Tatsumi asked in a painful tone. Ragna could only sigh at this.

"I'm afraid it's been like this for a long ass time Tatsumi." Ragna said to him, as he folded his arms. "You and your friends just got caught in this god forsaken current and hell hole."

Tatsumi could only grit his teeth in pain and sadness on what he just heard. Akame just closed her eyes, and then turned around, and began walking away.

"Let's go." Akame said. However, Leone stepped up.

"Wait...why don't we bring him back with us?" Leone suggested, as she reached towards Tatsumi and grabbed onto his shirt. "Our hideout is a bit short-handed on members." Leone said, as she soon started dragging Tatsumi.

"Hey, let me go! I have to dig their graves!" Tatsumi shouted out as he struggled against her, but no avail. Leone just chose to ignore him, and looked at Akame with a suggestive look.

"Don't you think he has luck, guts, and skill as well?" Leone said, bringing up some points, and then turned to Tatsumi.

"Ah, and don't worry Tatsumi. I'll bring their bodies to the hideout later, so don't worry." Leone said, trying to comfort him. However, that still didn't sit well with Tatsumi.

"What!?" Tatsumi exclaimed at her.

A bit distant from the group, all Ragna could do is just stare at the recruit, and then **Night Raid**. He just gave a tired sigh, and turned around.

"Well, it seems like my work here is done. Best luck to you Tatsumi. I'm going home." Ragna said, as he began to walk away. Before he could, he heard Leone call out to him.

"Hold on there a moment, big guy." Leone shouted out to Ragna, stopping him in his tracks. Ragna stopped, and just turned his head to her.

"Yeah, what?" Ragna responded. Leone just simply gave a smile at him.

"How would you like to join **Night Raid**? We need someone like your strength to help our cause. Plus, you said have the same goals as us, so why not join us?" Leone asked him, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"...You want me...to join you guys?" Ragna said, trying to confirm on what she said. She simply nodded.

"And even if you decline, we'll just drag you along with us, regardless!" Leone said cheerily to him, causing Ragna's eyebrow to twitch at this.

Ragna could only stare at her for a few moments, thinking on the possibilities. In the past, he just chose to walk alone and keep people at arm's length. But as time passed by, he soon began to work with many of his supposed friends. He worked with Kagura, Rachel, and others during his time against the Imperator, and somehow managed to succeed. He also realized that if he joined this group, he would no longer have to deal with so many hours of dealing with researching and trying to find out if his targets are worth killing or not.

Plus, taking out outposts could wait later. He suppose that he could take them out on his spare time.

And even if he did say no, something deep within Ragna told him that this women will relentlessly chase him and drag him along with them. Sure, he could just easily beat her up and kill her, but he wouldn't want to get on the bad side of a group of assassins.

After a moment of weighing the pros and cons, he finally made his decision.

"...Ah to hell with it. It's not like I'm doing any better on my own." Ragna said to himself, and started walking to the group. Leone grinned at his answer, and then turned to Akame.

"Alright! We got two new members in one night! Are we lucky or what?" Leone said. Akame could only sigh at this.

"I suppose..." Akame calmly said. Leone merely grinned, as she soon started moving forward with Tatsumi still stuck in her grip.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rooftop)<strong>

The group finally reached the others, as they hopped onto the roof of a building. The others turned to the group, and the first to speak up was a man in armor.

"So they're finally back." spoke the man in armor. The green haired man merely smirked.

"It would be bad if we don't retreat soon." the man said, as his gloves started spinning something.

"You're late! What were you two doing!?" shouted out Mine, and noticed Ragna standing near them. "And what is he doing here!?" Mine exclaimed, pointing her finger to him. Ragna could only just narrow his eyes in annoyance at her.

"Well nice to meet you to, pinky." Ragna said with sarcasm. Mine immediately glared at him, and turned her back on him while giving a "tch" at him. Before she could turn to Leone, Mine noticed her holding Tatsumi, who was still trying to get out of her hold while shouting out "lemme go!" here and there. Leone just smiled at her, answering her unspoken question.

"He is one of us now." Leone said, shocking Tatsumi.

"What!?" Tatsumi shouted out. Leone merely chucked at him.

"Huh, didn't I tell you?" Leone said, as she dropped him onto the floor. She then walked next to the others, and pumped her fist in the air.

"Starting from today, you're one of us! Congrats on your inauguration to **Night Raid**!" Leone said with enthusiasm.

Both Ragna and Tatsumi just started at the group with silence, until the two had two different reactions. Ragna just walked to the group without any care at all, while Tatsumi snapped and yelled at the group.

"What the hell's up with that!?" Tatsumi shouted out to them.

"Give it up. Leone won't give up once she gets started." Akame told him while giving him a dead-panned look. Leone smiled and patted her head.

"As expect of you, my wonderful bud! You know me too well!" Leone said while grinning. Ragna just sighed at this.

"Can we please go now? I think more guards are coming." Ragna said to them, causing Leone to look at him with realization.

"Ah, you're right. We better get going!" Leone said, and turned to the armored man.

"Bulat! I'll leave this guy up to you. Leave stranger guy alone though. He's capable of handling himself." Leone said to the armored man now known as Bulat. Bulat nodded at her, and picked up Tatsumi, who was once again trying to get out of their grips. Ragna's eyebrow just twitched in annoyance.

"Hey, I have a name you know. It's..." Ragna said, but was interrupted when Tatsumi kept shouting while he was hoisted up by Bulat.

"Lemme go! I don't have any intention of becoming an assassin!" Tatsumi shouted out. However, the armored man just looked at Tatsumi with comforting eyes (somehow with the armor).

"It's okay. It'll get better soon." Bulat said to him with...dare I say, a comforting and passionate voice.

"Wait...what?" was all Tatsumi could say, a bit caught off guard by this. Ragna just gave a frustrated sigh at this.

"Like I said, my name is..." Ragna tried to tell them, but he was once again interrupted as Akame walked ahead of the group, and turned to them.

"Misison complete. Let's return!" Akame shouted out, as the group soon sprung into action and began retreating. A tick-mark just appeared on his head.

"You're not even listening to me!" Ragna shouted out in anger to them as he jumped with them into the shadows of the capital, leaving behind the work they have done at the mansion. As they leapt into the darkness, Ragna just thought one thing.

'Just what in the hell did I get myself into!?'

* * *

><p><strong>And Ragna joins Night Raid...unofficially! <strong>**He still has to earn it from their boss, and then become a part of it! And will they ever learn his name?**

**Alright, I've been reading a few of your reviews, and your reviews go me thinking whether I should have Ragna alone in the story, or include other characters into the story. I'm still kind of debating that myself.**

****Read and Review!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or Akame Ga Kill**

**Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews, favs, and follows. Again, I can't believe this fanfic is that appealing to you guys. Not that I'm complaining.**

**So...I've been reading reviews, and a lot of you guys kept demanding a pairing for Ragna here. ****Seriously guys, you should stop. Ragna is not the type of romantic character. It's bad enough that he has a tsundere loli vampire, a yandere articial life form, and a kind-hearted yet naive redharied girl that is bad with directions. And with Ragna's character and personality, I highly doubt that he will attract some ladies in the group. And I highly doubt Leone will like him, since I think she is interested in the strong kind-hearted people like Tatsumi, not over-serous people like Ragna. **

**HOWEVER...there might be a slight and small pairing for Ragna...with a Blazblue character. I said might, so I'm still considering it.**

**And speaking of Blazblue characters, it got me**** thinking on a few things. The first is that someone was kind enough to point out that you shouldn't add in a cluster fu** of Blazblue characters just mixed into Akame Ga Kill world. Otherwise, it will be just some horrible battle royal in the world that will just ruin the story. Believe me, I've read so MANY fanfics where they mix up two crews into one place, and the whole story just turns into a battle royal that it isn't even entertaining. ****So...there isn't going to be a full crossover of characters.**

**And even if I do decide to add in characters, there is a limit. Someone (the name of the reviewer escapes me at the moment) actually pointed out that if I were to add in Hakumen, then the whole story would be ruined. As you all know, Hakumen is OP AS FU** in the Blazblue universe, and Hakumen will relentlessly go through all of the Empire's forces without breaking a sweat. After all, even he gives Ragna a hard time fighting. And you all know Ragna's strength.**

**And lastly, I'm thinking of adding a supporting character from the Blazblue universe into the Akame Ga Kill world. Maybe someone like Celica. Who knows? All I could say right now is that I'm still thinking about putting Blazblue characters into the Akame Ga Kill universe.**

**With that aside, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Kill the Intruders<strong>

**(Wilderness - Cliff)**

It is a sunny day outside, with a few clouds up in the air. Not enough to cover the sun, but plentiful to create a few moving shadows. And at this certain location was a cliff with a great view. Able to see the vast blue sky, while you can see the lush green forest underneath you. It was a sight to behold.

And at this sight was Ragna. Ragna sat alone on a rock, silently staring out of the lush nature that is in front of him. He had a blank look on his face.

"*Sigh*...it sure have been unproductive around this time." Ragna commented. It was true. Ever since Ragna left the sadistic family's mansion and with **Night Raid, **all he did was go with them near their base, and rest at it. As promised, they've managed to collect the bodies of Tatsumi's friends, and give them a proper grave. As of now, Ragna was not too far from Tatsumi, as he was grieving over the death of his friends. Ragna knew that he needed to give Tatsumi some alone time, since he needed to sort this thing out himself.

Just like the time when he had to give the Sister of the Church he grew up in a proper burial, and grieve over her death as well. Sometimes, he would go to the grave and talk to her, about his life and problems. Though, the last time he did was interrupted by a certain rabbit, who just so happens to insult and blast him with lightning while she was there.

But enough reminiscing on the past. Ragna stood up from his spot, and decided to walk over to where Tatsumi is.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sayo and Ieyasu's Grave)<strong>

Ragna soon arrived at where Tatsumi is and immediately stopped to see that Tatsumi was still in front of his friend's graves. He leaned against the tree while hiding in the shade, as he knew that the situation required respect for the silence between Tatsumi and his deceased friends. Ragna stayed silent for a while watching Tatsumi, until something blonde passed by Ragna's eyes and closed in on Tatsumi. He then witnessed the girl put her breasts on top of Tatsumi's head, causing him to break out of his depressed state. He immediately stepped away from Leone with a flustered look on his face.

"Didn't see that coming..." Ragna muttered, a bit weirded out by the fact that the women in front of him isn't afraid of using her body parts. But then again, there are many types of women in this world that Ragna has met. And the types he met were either crazy, weird, or bloodlust (mainly Nu with that).

He then saw Leone wrapping her arms around Tatsumi's neck, and started dragging him towards a certain rectangular building hiding under a cliff. It was then he heard their voices more clear as they got closer to him.

"...By the way, this is 10 KM north of the capital." Leone pointed out.

"Is it that okay to leave it out in the open!? And aren't you supposed to be assassins!?" Tatsumi shouted out as he was dragged along Leone's grip. The two then noticed Ragna leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"...He has a point. For assassins, your home base seems kind of...open." Ragna commented. Leone merely giggled at him.

"Don't worry about the details on that. Right now, we have some members to meet!" Leone brightly said to Ragna, as she continued to drag Tatsumi to the base. Ragna just sighed, as he begun to follow them in suit.

"Definitely the weirdest bunch I met..." Ragna muttered, as he followed the two into **Night Raid's base.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Meeting Room)<strong>

The first room of their supposed tour of the base was the Meeting Room. It was a spacious room, complete with a mat and meeting tables. The room had a bright brown marble appearance, along with a few lights on some pillars. The first person to notice in the room was a purple hair women in a sleeveless lilac cheongsam. As soon as they approached her, they appeared on this topic.

"Huh? You haven't made your decision to join yet?" the women asked. Leone just put her hand on Tatsumi's head.

"Yeah Sheele. He hasn't made the choice yet. This guy on the other hand," Leone said, jabbing her thumb to Ragna, "Already decided to join us." Leone stated. She then gave a smile at the purple haired girl.

"Shower him with some warm words for me." Leone asked. Sheele hummed in thought, trying to think up of the best possible way to persuade Tatsumi.

"In the first place, now that you know our location of our hideout, you'd be killed if you don't become one of us, you know?" Sheele pointed out. Tatsumi instantly paled at her words, and smiled weakly at her.

"That's so warm it's making me tear up." Tatsumi stated. Ragna, on the other hand, just face palmed at those words.

"That is not how you persuade people into joining you." Ragna muttered, can't believing that she made that kind of method to make him join. It almost reminded him of the time when he was forced to stick with Celica for a certain reason because Kokonoe's threat. The consequences of going to far from her? A friggin nuclear bomb that detonates. Fortunately, the whole bomb thing was a lie, as Kokonoe needed Ragna to stick with Celica in order to develop and make the Noise Canceler, which he needs in this world to use his Azure Grimoire.

'Still. Kind of a dick move of her to pull that.' Ragna thought, as he remembered back on the past.

"You should think it over more carefully." Sheele stated, as she went back to reading her book. It was then Ragna took a glance at the book she was reading, and instantly just sweatdropped at what he saw.

'100 Ways to Fix Airheads? Really?' Ragna thought, seeing this girl read this kind of book. Before he could think more on the women in front of him, he heard another voice.

"Hey!" shouted out an annoying voice to Ragna. The three turned their heads, and found a familiar girl standing there.

"Wait a second Leone! Why're you letting these guys into the hideout!?" Mine shouted out, pointing her fingers at them.

"Cause they're one of us." Leone simply stated.

"How are they one of us!? They didn't get the permission from Boss yet!" Mine shouted out to her with tick marks appearing on her head. She immediately turned her head, and took a good look at the two men in front of her. After a brief moment of silence, she just turned her back on them.

"Fail!" the pink haired girl stated.

"What-!?" Tatsumi shouted in indignation, while Ragna just had anime-tick marks appear on his head.

"Huh?" Ragna merely grunted.

"It doesn't seem like they'll be able to work with professionals like us at all...from looking at their faces!" Mine stated haughtily. This caused Tatsumi to fume in anger, while Ragna just looked at her with annoyance.

"Is that so? Cause I'm more than happy to how "professional" I can be, pinky." Ragna said as he started cracking his knuckles. Mine immediately glared at Ragna.

"Hey! Quit calling me that! Or do you want Pumpkin to blast you full of holes!?" Mine yelled as she threatened Ragna. Before Ragna could give out another retort that could escalate into a battle between them, Leone butted in.

"Now now. Let's not fight with each other here." Leone said with a relaxed smile. "Don't worry about this. Mine is like this with everyone."

"Hmph." Mine just turned their back on them. Ragna merely gave an annoyed grunt as well, and started walking out of the room.

"I swear, she is starting to remind me of that brat Platinum." Ragna muttered, remembering the highly annoying Platinum back at his home.

* * *

><p><strong>(Training Grounds)<strong>

After meeting the two, the trio then headed to the hideout's training grounds. As soon as they entered the field, they were greeted by the sight of someone using it.

"Orryaaaah!" was the battle cry of a certain someone, while twirling around a staff in high speeds. The person wielding the staff was a well-muscled man, as well as having a pompadour hairstyle. When Ragna saw this man twirling around the staff, all he did was raise an eyebrow. Seeing this kind of strength was surprising to Ragna, as he saw this man's abilities.

'Huh...not bad. He is certainly a cut above the people that I fought here.' Ragna thought, seeing the skills of the man effectively twirl the staff in high speeds.

"The one who reeks of sweat is Bulat." Leone said, introducing the two to the man known as Bulat. After some intense exercises with his staff, he set his staff down. He noticed the group watching him, and waved a hand at them.

"Hey, it's Leone. And those two are...the one's from before!" Bulat said with realization. Tatsumi just looked confused at him as he heard Bulat say that.

"How do you know me?" Tatsumi asked. Bulat merely smiled at him.

"Hm? Was this your first time seeing me? I'm the guy covered in the armor when we first met." Bulat said, as he held out a greeting handshake. Tatsumi's eye lit up in realization as soon as he remembered that.

'Oh. That explains the armor guy's identity. Well, at least he is easy to get along with, unlike some Masked Freak back home.' Ragna thought, mentally groaning at the powerhouse known as Hakumen, who still gave Ragna a hard time fighting.

"Name is Bulat! Nice to meet you." Bulat said, as he and Tatsumi shook hands, while Tatsumi returned the handshake as well.

"By the way, he's gay." Leone said out of the blue, causing Tatsumi to immediately let go of his hand, while Ragna's eye widened at the fact.

"Hey hey..." Bulat protested. "They'll misunderstand, right?" Bulat said, while blushing at the fact. This caused Ragna to pale a bit at the fact, and slowly back away from him.

"...Nice to meet you to..." Ragna said reluctantly. '...On second thought, I think I'll go with the Masked Freak.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathing Area)<strong>

Heavy panting was made in a certain location, as a green haired man was crawling on the ground. He soon raised his body a bit, to have a view of the bathing area that he was near.

"It's almost time for Leone's bathing time. I won't think twice about the danger to see her breasts!" the green haired man said with a dangerous smile.

"Then how about two fingers?" Leone asked as she crushed certain fingers in his hand, causing him to yell out in fear, surprise, and pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" the young man shouted, as he went onto the ground in pain.

"You never learn Lubbock." Leone flatly told him.

"Damn it! I can still go on...!" Lubbock shouted, as he tried to crawl to his sanctuary known as the bathing area.

"Then next is the arm then." Leone told him. She then turned to both Tatsumi and Ragna with a smile.

"...And this idiot here is Lubbock!" Leone said with a friendly tone, not noticing the pain she was inflicting on Lubbock. All Tatsumi could do was looked at a "are you kidding me?" anime expression, while Ragna had a similar look.

'This guy reminds me of Kagura in so many ways...' Ragna thought, remembering Kagura's antics with women, as well as how high of a pervert he is.

* * *

><p><strong> (Riverside Bed)<strong>

After witnessing Leone brutally torture Lubbock on peeping, the group has moved to their next and last location: The riverside bed. As the three traveled along the river, they've stumbled upon quite a sight ahead of them. Akame was near a fire eating something. The reason why is because she was cooking a gigantic freaky looking bird being cooked. Ragna just raised an eyebrow at the young women eating the meat, while Tatsumi looked shocked on what he saw.

"H-How!? She managed to take down an Evilbird down by herself!?" Tatsumi said in shock. Ragna simply turned to Tatsumi with a slightly confused expression.

"The evil what?" Ragna asked, not having a damn clue no what that is. Both Leone and Tatsumi turned to Ragna with disbelief.

"The Evilbird. It's a rather strong Danger Beast that is able to destroy villages." Leone explained, and crossed her arms and grew a reminiscent smile on her face. "Ah, she's like that. After all, she grew up in the wild."

"Meh. All birds look the same to me." Ragna said as he crossed his arms while looking away.

Akame just turned to the three, and noticed the three of them standing there. She simply tossed a chicken leg to Leone.

"You should eat one too, Leone."

"Aw, thanks!"

Akame turned to Ragna next, and noticed him just looking at her with a neutral expression. She tossed a leg as well to Ragna.

"Here. You joined us." Akame said, as Ragna just caught the chicken leg with one arm, and looked at it.

"...It's looks a bit dry, but I ain't complaining. Always wondered on what Danger Beast taste like." Ragna said, as he took a bite off of it. He blinked, and found that it surprisingly tastes good.

'Not bad...' Ragna thought, as he continued to eat the leg. Akame then turned to Tatsumi, and stared at him with a flat expression.

"Did you...become one of us?" Akame asked.

"No..." Tatusmi responded, unsure on what's going to happen when he said that. Akame then took back a piece of meat closer to her.

"Then I still can't give this meat to you." Akame said to him.

"I didn't want any in the first place!" Tatsumi exclaimed to her.

"What a shame, Tatsumi..." Leone said. Ragna just sighed at him.

"Eh, if he ain't hungry, then don't force him. Geez, you guys are just making it more worst than better to recruit him." Ragna told the two of them. Leone just shrugged it off, while Akame just went back to eating her meat.

"Not you too! Tatsumi shouted out to him, which made Ragna shrug at him.

"I don't care if you join or not. I'm just telling them to do a better job at trying to recruit you." Ragna told him. Leone then turned to Akame with a raised eyebrow.

"Still...what brought up this sort of big meal?" Leone asked. Akame simply gave a blank face at Leone.

"The boss is back." Akame simply said, which caused Leone along with everyone else to look behind the giant cooked bird, and saw a women witting there.

"Boss! Do you have souvenirs for us?" Leone exclaimed happily as she waved an arm at the boss.

"Yo." the boss said. When Ragna took a good look at her, he saw her appearance. She was a women with short silver hair, along with purple eyes. She wore an eyepatch on her right eye, and wore a black suit. But what was more interesting about her is her mechanical right arm. As soon as Ragna sets his eyes on her, he blinked at her appearance in surprise.

"Bullet?" Ragna uttered out in surprise.

It was true for Ragna to say that. The physical comparison between the two women highly resemble at a first glance, as they both possess a similar hair color, arm weapon, and the facial scars. Though, the difference between them is that Najenda is slightly less messy than Bullets, their outfits is different when comparing *cough* cover, and weaponry came in different shape and color.

Again, you might've confused the two of them at a first glance. But once you take a good look, you can notice the differences.

The women in front of him blinked in confusion at him calling her that.

"Bullet?" the women said confused to him. Ragna blinked a few more times, and then waved it off.

"Sorry, forget what I said. You just reminded me of someone I know." Ragna told her. The women in front of him hummed in thought, and decided to leave it at that. As silence passed between them, as Ragna just stared at the supposed boss in front of him. As he did, he witnessed the boss turn to Leone and had an ominous aura around here.

"Leone...in a job three days ago, it seems you went over the operation time, eh...?" the boss dragged off at the last part. Leone paled and stiffened a bit, and soon turned and ran. However, the boss's arm shot off like a grappling hook and soon grabbed onto Leone, and started dragging her back

"AIEEE!" Leone squealed in fright, as she was dragged back by the boss. The boss simply smiled as she slowly dragged the poor girl back.

"It's not good to enjoy fighting with a strong enemy too much. Do something about that habit of yours." the boss scolded her.

"I got it! Just let me go!" Leone whined at her. The boss then turned both Tatsumi and Ragna.

"By the way. Who's the young boy and man?" the boss asked. Leone simply smiled, as she puts a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder.

"Oh...that's right! Boss! I recommend these two people! This one has potential, while the other shows promise on helping us greatly!" Leone told the boss.

"Hey! Will you quit doing that!?" Tatsumi exclaimed to her.

"Hn." Ragna grunted, not showing any concern over this. The silver-headed boss looked at the two of them, and then looked at Tatsumi.

"Does they show promise?" the boss asked. Leone just smiled at her and nodded.

"They do." Leone said, and smiled once more and turned to Tatsumi. "Well anyway, just give it a try!"

"Is this a part time job!?" Tatsumi exclaimed to them. Akame just pointed up her finger in suggestion.

"The wage is high too." Akame told Tatusmi. Tatsumi just gave an annoyed groan at this, while Ragna just sighed at this. The boss turned to Akame.

"Akame, gather everyone in the meeting room. I want to hear the results of previous operation. In detail, including about the young boy and this man." the boss ordered Akame.

"Right." Akame simply responded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meeting Room)<strong>

Everyone gathered within their headquarters meeting room. The boss of night raid sat on a chair, in front of everyone. It was then they relayed their mission, as well as taking Ragna and Tatsumi with them. After their report, the boss, now known as Najenda, just gave a small smile the the two of them.

"I see...I understand completely" Najenda said in understanding, and turned to Tatsumi. She held out her prosthetic arm to him.

"Tatsumi..would you like to join Night Raid?" Najenda asked. Tatsumi just frowned at her.

"I'm dead if I decline, right?" Tatsumi pointed out. Najenda shook her head at him.

"No, that's not going to happened, but we can't let you go back either." Najenda told him. "Instead, we'll have you work as a laborer in our work-shop." Najenda pointed out, causing Ragna to raise an eyebrow.

'So the choice is join, or refuse and be forced to work with them regardless. Either way, you're stuck with them.' Ragna thought as he slightly frowned while folding his arms.

"At any rate, you won't die, even if you decline. Given that...what do you think?" Najenda asked, giving Tatsumi an important question to think about. Tatsumi looked down in thought, and then clenched his fist.

"I...was planning to gout out to the capital and become successful. To save my village, which is suffering from poverty..." Tatsumi stated, which reminded Ragna of Taokaka's similar efforts of getting money for her home village, despite doing a...rather poor job at it.

"But even the imperial capital's rotting!" Tatsumi said, with realization etched upon his face.

"The countryside is poor and suffering because the center is rotten." Bulat spoke from across the room, causing Tatsumi and Ragna to turn their heads toward him. Bulat then gave a charming smile to them.

"Don't you want to uproot the source of the rot? As a man!" Bulat said, with sparkles going around him, causing Ragna to have anime pale marks on his face, and took a step back from him.

"Bulat was originally a skilled imperial soldier. But he learned of the empire's corruption and became one of us." Najenda stated. Bulat then gave a "cool smile" as he leaned against the wall.

"After all, our work is to eliminate the evildoers in the capital. It's much better than working under those rotten people." Bulat stated.

"Ditto." Ragna agreed. "I've seen a lot of shit in my life, but the corruption here definitely takes the cake." Ragna said, causing others to nod in agreement with him.

"Indeed. That is why we work hard to get rid of the scum in the capital." Najenda said. Tatsumi then looked down in thought.

"But...even so...if you guys just kill the bad guys little by little, it won't really cause a great change, will it? In the end, places in remote regions like my village won't be saved like that." Tatsumi said, sadly looking down. However, Najenda simply kept up her confident smile.

"I see. Then Night Raid fits you even more perfectly." Najenda told him, causing confusion to Tatsumi.

"How come?" Tatsumi asked with a confused tone. Najenda then held out her arm once more.

"Far south of the capital, there is a hideout of an anti-empierial force, the **Revolutionary Army**." Najenda said.

"Revolutionary...Army?" Tatsumi said with both confusion and surprise.

"The **Revolutionary Army, **which started out as a small group, grew into large-scale organization by now. Then, inevitably, a unit to handle covert jobs such as assassination and information gathering was created. That's us, **Night Raid**." Najenda proudly said, and the flag behind her indicated their group. "Right now, we're exterminating the capital's ticks, but in the event that the army takes action, we'll take advantage of the confusion, and the prime minister, who is the cause of the corruption...we will take him out ourselves!" Najenda stated with conviction, as she clenched the robotic arm hard. Tatsumi by now just looked shocked by this.

"...Take out..the prime minister?" Tatsumi said with shock evident within his tone.

"That's our goal. There are others, but I'll leave them for now. Although, I can't say anything specific about when they'll rise to action...we've prepared a plan to win. When the times comes, this country will change for sure." Najenda said with a resolute tone. Tatsumi then looked down the ground once more in thought, and contemplated upon those words, and then looked at Najenda with a serious expression.

"Will that new country...treat the people well?" Tatsumi asked. Najenda immediately nodded at him.

"Of course." Najenda immediately responded.

"I see..." Tatsumi said, and then gave a smile. "Awesome...so the killing you're doing now is just targeting bad guys and clean out the trash...it's what they call assassins of justice, isn't it!" Tatsumi said with admiration in his tone.

Boy did he choose his words wrong.

Everyone just stayed silent upon those words, until they all started laughing. Well, with the exception of Akame and Ragna. Akame simply stared at Tatsumi with a blank expression, while Ragna just face palmed upon hearing that.

"Idiot..." Ragna muttered to himself. Leone was the first to break from her laughing.

"Tatsumi...no matter how you look at it, what we're doing is murder." Leone said with a dark expression upon her face.

"There's no way there's justice in that." Sheele simply said.

"Every person here...could receive retribution and die at any moment." Bulat said to him. It was then Ragna decided to add his own thoughts.

"They're right. Tatsumi, I've taken many lives just to save other lives from certain chaos. But at a cost, they still found me as a criminal for murder and many other offenses. So being called the "Assassin of Justice" doesn't fit it. You kill, you're a killer. That's it. No special exception or title included within it." Ragna told Tatsumi, as he remembered back on his crimes back when he stood up against the NOL. He literally took hundreds of lives, just to prevent chaos that might happen and take even more lives then he could.

His statement caused everyone to eye Ragna with surprised expressions, hearing this new fact about him. In fact, it's the only thing they've learned so far about him. Najenda looked at Ragna with a analytical eye.

"You speak like you have done this before..." Najenda said, and then dragged off on trying to say Ragna's name. She then realized that she didn't get his name yet.

"...I'm sorry. What is your name?" Najenda followed up after that statement, while the others faulted at that, as they learned that they haven't learned his name yet.

Ragna's eyebrow just twitched at the fact that everybody didn't learn his name as of yet. He just gave an annoyed sigh at he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I swear...you're all the weirdest AND annoying bunch I ever met." Ragna muttered, and then shook his head.

"Well it's about damn time. I've been trying to tell you guys my name, but you kept interrupting me in so many ways." Ragna said in an irked tone, turning his attention to the group behind him. Everyone had the decency to look sheepish and embarrassed, as they looked away and scratched the back of their heads. Ragna just sighed once more.

"But whatever. You want my name, you got it." Ragna said, as he finally got the chance to introduce himself to everyone.

"It's Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge." Ragna introduced himself to everybody. Once again, everyone looked at him with confused expressions, hearing this sort of name.

"...The Bloodedge? Is that your surname?" Najenda asked.

"Sort of. In truth, I don't even know my original surname. But as time passed by, I took on the title "Bloodedge" as an honor to a warrior in the past. Including this jacket and blade." Ragna said, showing his jacket while taking out his gigantic blade. The blade just shined against the lighting of the room. Everyone just stared at the gigantic blade, like it was something that was new to them. Especially Najenda.

'That blade is unlike I ever seen...' Najenda thought with a raised eyebrow. 'It that possibly a Teigu?'

Najenda shook her head at those thoughts. Even though it could possibly be a Teigu, she still had to learn a bit more about Ragna since her comrades told her that they know little about him. He was enigma that had to be solved for the protection of her comrades. But probing information from him will probably lead to some mistrust between them. And if Akame and Leone weren't wrong, his abilities could prove useful. What she had to do is carefully earn his trust, and that trust will eventually lead to Ragna telling them a few things.

"So you've taken lives to save more lives, Ragna?" Najenda asked. Ragna nodded at her.

"Yeah. I've experienced this kind of thing long before I joined your cause. So if experience is what you're asking for, then I got it." Ragna told her. Najenda nodded in satisfaction in hearing that.

"That's good to hear. It's good to have an experienced person such as yourself joining our cause. You have decided to join, have you?" Najenda asked, making sure that Ragna made his decision.

"If I didn't, would I be standing here?" Ragna rhetorically asked. Najenda merely chuckled at Ragna's way of words, and formed a smile on her lips.

"I suppose so. **Night Raid **welcomes you, Ragna." Najenda officially greeted Ragna into **Night Raid**.

"Good to know." Ragna said simply. Najenda nodded at his deiscion, and then turned to Tatsumi.

"Each person has his own reason for fighting, but they're all prepared. Will your opinion stay the same?" Najenda asked. Tatsumi stayed silent, and decided to move onto another topic.

"Will I get rewarded?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah. If you work properly, you'll be able to save your hometown." Najenda answered. Tatsumi then grew a resolute expression on his face.

"Then I'll do it! Let me into **Night Raid**! If it's for a big goal like that, Sayo and Ieyasu would have done the same!" Tatsumi answered, causing Ragna to give a small smirk at him.

"About damn time..." Ragna muttered, as Mine decided to speak up.

"You might be unable to freely return back to your village though." Mine pointed out. Tatsumi didn't flinch in the slightest.

"That's fine. As long as everyone in the village can be happy, then I'm satisfied." Tatsumi stated with no hesitation, causing Mine to give a neutral look at him, before giving a "hmph".

"It's decided." Najenda said, and held out her hand once more. "Welcome to the path of carnage, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi simply nodded at her. "Yeah. Glad to be aboard."

He then felt a hand on his head and turned to Ragna, who was smirking at him.

"About time. Felt kind of tiring just seeing you constantly bitch and moan about not wanting to join their group." Ragna stated, causing Tatsumi to smack the hand off his head and glare indigently at Ragna.

"Hey! I was not bitching and moaning!" Tatsumi exclaimed to him. Ragna merely smirked at him.

"Sure you were..." Ragna said with a smirk, showing that he is clearly not buying it. Before Tatsumi could respond, they both heard Najenda clear her throat. The two turned to Najenda.

"Well, in any case, I also have important news to share with everyone in this room." Najenda stated, causing everyone to turn their heads to their boss.

"As you all know, the** Revolutionary Army **is fighting hard against the military forces of the Empire. In the past, we've been fighting hard against the outposts and towns controlled by the Empire." Najenda stated, and then frowned a bit on what is going to come up next. "However...there have been recent events that the outposts of the Empire have been taken down...all without the Revolutionary Army's doing." Najenda stated, causing everyone to go into shock. Except for Ragna, who stood there with the straight face as he folded his arms.

"Huh!?" Mine shouted out in surprise.

"W-Wait! Without the Revolutionary Army doing anything!? And they've been taking down the Empire's forces!?" Lubbock asked in surprise as well. Najenda nodded at that question.

"Yes. A few outposts have been taken down in the past few weeks. Strangely, there were no damages to the Revolutionary Army, and all of it is to the Empire itself. From what we could conclude, it seems a third force decided to enter into the fray and help the Revolutionary Army. However, that is just speculation." Najenda informed everyone. "If you ever come across this third force, do not provoke them. They may very well help us in our fight against the empire."

As Ragna heard all this, he had fought hard to not just smirk on what he heard.

'Third Force? I suppose I am.' Ragna thought, liking where this is going. 'As for provoking "them", I'm afraid you guys already did that.' Ragna flatly thought, and inwardly sighed.

'But asides from that, should I tell them that I've been doing it?' Ragna thought, thinking on telling everyone he did it. But then he shook off those thoughts. 'No...I shouldn't even bother on telling them. After all, we've literally just met. And I don't think these guys will believe and trust on what I'm going to tell them. After all, no person other than me can take on a large force alone, let alone with ease.' Ragna thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere)<strong>

Somewhere far out in the snow region, a certain women just sneezed. She wondered why, before she just shrugged it off and smiled sadistically at the men she is about to slaughter with the power of ice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to everyone)<strong>

As soon as she finished discussing the details about the supposed third force helping the **Revolutionary Army, **Lubbock grew alarmed as the gears on his gloves began spinning, causing him to be alarmed by this.

"Intruders, Ms. Najenda!" Lubbock shouted out with alarm, causing long-known **Night Raid **members to be alarmed by this.

"What is their number and location?" Najenda immediately asked.

"According to the reaction of my barrier, around 16 people." Lubbock informed. "They're all close to our hideout!"

"They're good. To sniff out our place means they're mercenaries from another race." Najenda said, as she begun firing up her lighter, and held her cigar close to the flames. "There's no other choice..." Najenda stated seriously, as her expression grew darkly serious.

"It's an emergency. Don't let any one of them return alive." Najenda told everyone, as every single long-term **Night Raid **member grew serious and dark. Tatsumi looked absolutely shocked at the sudden dark atmosphere, as he slightly sweated at the pressure in the air. Ragna, on the other hand, merely cracked his knuckles as he was familiar with this dark sensation in the air.

It was time to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>(Surroundings)<strong>

Everyone split up as they all searched for the intruders. Mine and Sheele went off together; Leone went off on her own; Lubbock also did the same as Leone; Tatsumi decided to follow Bulat; and Ragna went alone.

"First day on the job, and I'm already busy saving this place's ass." Ragna commented, as he impressively sprinted through the forest. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any more intereting." the red-coat bearer said with a smirk.

As he ran through the lush green forest, he soon entered into a clearing. It was a small clear field, with nothing but grass around. As he looked around, his ears immediately heard twigs cracking. Immediately turning to the source of the noise, he found about eight people emerging from the woods. They were all tanned people, along with bandanas tied to their heads. As soon as they emerged from the shadows of the first, their eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Shit! Another member of **Night Raid **is here!" one of the members shouted in panic. Another member just grabbed onto his dagger.

"But he is just one member! And there are 8 of us! Besides, he's probably sluggish with that gigantic blade of his! We have the number and speed advantage!" the member shouted to the rest. The rest realized this, and nodded. They all brought out their lighter weapons, and immediately circled around Ragna.

Ragna, on the other hand, just sighed at their assumptions. He just scratched the back of his head, showing he doesn't give a flying crap in the situation he is in right now. Choosing to get this moment over with, he just drew out his **Blood-Scythe**, and readied his blade.

"Get him!" shouted the members, as they all closed in on Ragna. They all gave out battle cries as they all closed in on Ragna. However, Ragna simply chose to jump into the air, dodging every attack from every direction. They were caught off guard by the man's jump, but that was a moment that Ragna needed. Jumping behind one of the members, Ragna immediately cleaved the man's body in half, ignoring the man's scream of pain. The next companion couldn't even say what's next as a fist met his face, immediately caving it in. As a reward for killing the two, red orbs seeped out of there body and into Ragna.

That's two down. Six more to go.

"You bastard!" the man shouted as he attempted to slash Ragna. However, Ragna easily broke through the man's blade as he swung his blade down and easily cleaved the man in half. Ragna immediately side stepped aside, dodging a blade aimed at his back. The man was surprised to see Ragna able to dodge a behind attack, but Ragna just looked at him with a narrow look.

"Nice try asshole." Ragna told the man, as he delivered a roundhouse kick directly to the man's back and spine. A cracking noise was created, as the man was sent flying towards a tree, and slumped on the ground.

Now there is four.

"What kind of monster is he!?" one of the man shouted in fear, seeing four deaths already.

"I don't know, but I'm getting the hell out of here!" the man shouted in fear as he attempted to run. Unfortunately, Ragna caught sight of there intentions, and immediately responded.

"Not so fast you spineless pricks!" Ragna shouted out, as he leapt into the air and pointed his blade at their running form.

"**Belial Edge!" **Ragna immediately plunged down to his target, stabbing his **Blood-Scythe **thought the man's chest. He swiftly took out his blade out of the fresh corpse, and immediately closed in on the three. Seeing his targets running next to each other, he decided to finish it. Once and for all. Channeling energy into his **Blood-Scythe**, he changed it into Scythe Mode. He then swung side ways, cleaving the three bodies in half. The six pieces then fell to the ground with a wed thud, and blood began to leak out of the dead bodies.

And in the end, there none left other than Ragna who stood in the center of the field, with red here and there. Ranga just sighed at the deaths he inflicted, but saw this was necessary. He sheathed his blade, and turned to walk back to the others.

All in a days work of the **Grim Reaper.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Meeting Up With The Others)<strong>

Ragna walked back to there the others were, which was close to their headquarters. As he did, he all saw **Night Raid **happily chatting with one another like it was a job well done. Well, save for Tatsumi, who was busy talking to Najenda about something, and then become surprised on something the women told him. He had no idea why Tatsumi become so freaked about what the boss told him, but he assumed it wasn't something exactly pleasing. He just decided to shrug it off, seeing it wasn't his problem, and called out to the others.

"Hey! I'm done with my end of the work! I guess you guys did as well?" Ragna shouted out to them. The rest of the members turned to the source of his voice, and Leone cheerfully waved at him.

"Hey Ragna! Yeah, we've dealt with the intruders!" Leone chirped at him. "I've managed to kill one! So what is your kill count guys?" Leone asked while smiling to the others.

"I've managed to take down a run away enemy, so that's one point for me." Mine said with an accomplished tone.

"I also got one like Mine here." Sheele said.

"I also took down one, but it was a women..." Lubbock said with a depressed tone.

"I got none..." Bulat said while depressed. He sat in some imaginary corner while drawing circles on the ground.

"I heard Akame originally got three, but increased to one. Technically, Tatsumi did the work, but she went in for the kill." Leone pointed out.

"Hmph. Amateur at best." Mine huffed while crossing her arms. She then blinked in realization. "Wait a minute...there were originally 16 intruders...and all of us just took out half of them. What happened to the other half?" Mine pointed out. Everyone blinked in realization.

"Yeah...now that you mention it..." Sheele said with a realized tone. "All of us here took out eight intruders together. So who does that leave?" Sheele asked.

"Well, my wires should've told me that if the enemies did manage to get far, there should be emergency wires to keep track of them..." Lubbock pointed out.

"So that means they're still here, or dead..." Bulat said, while putting his hand to his chin. It was then Mine realized something.

"Wait...the only person we haven't taken into account is...!" Mine said in realization. Everyone else realized at the same time, as their eyes widened and turn to Ragna. He stood there with a raised eyebrow at them.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Ragna's Bedroom)<strong>

"*Sigh*...Today was sure eventful..." Ragna muttered to himself as he laid down on his new provided bedroom at **Night Raid **hideout. After everyone found out that Ragna managed to take down half of the enemy alone, they were surprised that their new recruit managed to get more kills than them on the first day of the job. But they soon dispelled their surprise when they remembered that Ragna alone took out a large portion of the guards at the sadistic family's mansion. As a result, they congratulated Ragna on getting the most kills.

"I still don't get it..." Ragna muttered to himself. "All of those guys were weak compared to us. So why do they treat it like it was some big accomplishment? Sure, we've managed to prevent them from leaking our location, but that's about it." Ragna said as he crossed his arms behind his head. "I said it before and I'll say it again. This is definitely the weirdest bunch I have ever met." Ragna muttered.

*Knock* *Knock*

Ragna blinked at this, seeing that someone was visiting him so soon. He didn't bother getting up from his bed, as he chose the vocal way.

"The door is unlocked!" Ragna shouted to the door. A click was made, and soon revealed to be Akame.

"Oh, Akame. Something up?" Ragna questioned.

"Yes. It's time to prepare for dinner." Akame informed him.

"Dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Kitchen)<strong>

"Wow Ragna...never pegged you as the type of man who would cook." Leone said with a surprised tone, leaning against the wall as she watched Ragna chop away some vegetables.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ragna said with a deadpanned tone, as he scooped up the ingredients and put them in a large bowl.

"Well..." Leone started with a sheepish expression. "After learning that you're capable of killing a large amount of people singe-handedly, you being able to cook was the last thing on my mind."

"With the way I act and look, a lot of people assume that." Ragna simply told her, which was true. When he revealed that he has cooking skills to his friends, a lot of them were surprised by the fact. Some at the point of disbelief. So he shouldn't be fazed at this point where others realize that he can cook. Ragna then proceeded to pour the vegetables onto the grill, and began putting spices and other mixes onto it.

"Besides, don't just focus on me here. Tatsumi and Akame are cooking as well." Ragna said, gazing at the other two work on the other dishes. As he did, he saw a hilarious spectacle.

"Akame, stop eating the steak! They were supposed to be saved for the dish!"

"But it taste good..."

"That still doesn't give you the excuse to just eat it right now!"

Ragna just sweat dropped at the sight, as he can't believe that these two teenagers are part of a group of assassins meant to take down the capital.

"Yeah, but at least they have the looks to look like they can cook." Leone teased Ragna causing Ragna to just give a snort at her.

"Whatever. Just go back to your table. Dinner is almost ready." Ragna told her, as he took the pan off the grill and poured the vegetables on a plate.

First day on the job, and he already killed people and cooking dinner for a bunch of assassins.

Just another regular day for Ragna the Bloodedge.

* * *

><p><strong>That is wrap to this chapter!<strong>

**Now, there are a few things I should tell you.**

**The first is that you've probably noticed that I doubled the number of intruders that invaded Night Raid's headquarters. The reason why is because honestly, if you're going to search for an important base, you're going to need the numbers. Also, I just wanted to show how easy Ragna could deal with eight people...and maybe show how badass he was in just slaughtering the group. Tee-hee.**

**Before you guys could complain to me on not having Ragna tell the others on what he did it, let me reason with you here. Would you honestly believe on a single word from someone you barely know, trust, or just met? Let alone believe that a man can single handedly fight against a large amount of people? Even without a Teigu, which is said to have power that can easily wipe out armies? ****Yeah, I didn't think so. I'm trying to apply reality and sense here people!**

**And before you ask, I already planned out on how Ragna will reveal that he is the one who kept taking down the the outposts of the empire. And it'll be epic.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
